


Reverse

by locktie33129



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locktie33129/pseuds/locktie33129
Summary: 14岁的尼尔被21岁的提耶利亚收养了
Relationships: Allelujah Haptism/Marie Parfacy, Neil Dylandy/Tieria Erde, Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

银河历297年，位于联盟军巡查总部的MS基地。

两个紫发军人身着驾驶服，通过一道道防护闸门。今天轮到他们进行例行的边境巡查。

卷发的军人名叫雷杰尼，直发的军人名叫提耶利亚，除了发型不同，在外人看来他们的长相简直一模一样。在户籍记录上，他们是双胞胎兄弟的关系。

在通往驾驶室的上升通道里，雷杰尼发话了。

"对了，提耶利亚，前一阵阿尔法边境702行星上的袭击你听说了吗？"

"嗯，好像还死了不少平民？帝国这次有些太过分。"提耶利亚漫不经心地回答。

"你知道联盟的那个政策吧，中尉以上的军人收养年满12岁的孤儿，联盟政府提供补助让那些孩子上军校，作为军队未来的战力。这次袭击的受害者孤儿，我们小队有强制收养指标。"

"我不知道，还有这种事？政府不是有建孤儿院吗？"

"12岁以上的男孩子不适合住在孤儿院了——这是表面的理由。其实是因为战争孤儿对帝国的复仇心极其强烈，根据以往的历史经验，他们在战场上的战斗力很强，而且不怕死，适合做敢死队。"

"哼，用仇恨来酿造新的仇恨吗……真是恶趣味。"提耶利亚从鼻腔发出一声冷笑。

"谁说不是呢……"

没等雷杰尼把话说完，提耶利亚就敏捷地跳入了自己那台高达的驾驶舱内。

从银河历法开创伊始至今，帝国和联盟就没有停止相互间的领土纠纷。帝国沿袭着开国皇帝鲁道夫大帝的兴兵黩武政策，经过几代皇帝的努力，到了近代，其国力与军力都远强于不思进取的联盟。而联盟之所以久久未被吞并，只是因为其首府星球与帝国相去甚远，攻打成本过高。

然而，两年前横空出世的MS高达，却改变了整个宇宙的局势。高达由已逝天才科学家伊奥里亚发明并量产后，在战场上作为联盟的秘密武器，给予了帝国军致命重创。在那之后，帝国因畏惧于高达，再未发起大规模出击侵犯联盟领土，只在边界星球上时不时和联盟发生摩擦，而那些"内陆"的联盟行星，终于享受起了高枕无忧的"和平"。

拯救世界的MS高达自然成为了联盟民众心里的保护神，不过，高达驾驶员的队伍却异常神秘，没有人见过他们的真面目。民间一时出现了各种稀奇古怪的猜测。有人说驾驶员全是十五岁的少女，也有人说都是机器人，甚至还出现了"高达本身有生命"的说法。

提耶利亚就是这些大名鼎鼎又默默无闻的高达驾驶员的一员。他们的小队，在军方的代号是平平无奇的"teAMOO"（区分大小写）。除了少数高层知道这个小队是做什么的，巡查总部的其他军人都以为这是个普通的编号。队员们的军阶并不高于基地的其他人，平日也有和大部队一起训练的时间。这里不能对外公开自己到底在做什么的军人随处可见，不过问自己不该问的事情，是军队的基本生存准则。所以至少在这里，提耶利亚他们的秘密很安全。

让teAMOO队员收养孤儿这件麻烦事，提耶利亚并没有放在心上。说到底，除非巡查基地的第一号人物——准将Veda大人亲自发话，没有人能命令他们必须和一个素不相识的小孩同居。

所以，当Veda把提耶利亚叫到办公室，告诉他小队的指标需要由他来完成，周末那孩子就会去他家里时，提耶利亚的眼睛和嘴巴一下子张到很大。

他从来没对Veda说过"不"字，完美完成眼前这个黑发高个子军人的每一个指令，基本上被提耶利亚定为这辈子的目标。

"我……需要做什么……"提耶利亚很快从惊讶平复过来，在脑内迅速盘算了一下后，问出了这个显得他不是很聪明的问题。

"和那个孩子好好相处吧。提耶利亚，作为军人，没人能怀疑你的能力。但你也需要多了解下普通人。"

Veda停顿了一下，抬头直视提耶利亚，接着说：

"我对你的期望很大。"

提耶利亚觉得Veda漂亮的黑色眼睛好像在闪光。

而且从Veda优美的唇线吐出的词——"期望"，无疑对提耶利亚有巨大的诱惑力。

五年前，是Veda把16岁的提耶利亚和雷杰尼从帝国军手里救了出来。把被五花大绑的他们从帝国军手下救出来的时候，Veda用的是军刀。敌人的血染污了Veda的军服，溅到他的脸上。提耶利亚直到今日，都觉得世界肯定不会出现没有比那时的Veda更帅气的男人了。

"我了解了。我一定完成任务！"提耶利亚挺直腰背，敬了个军礼。

"不要这么紧张，把那个孩子当成你的家人对待吧。从来没有体会过家庭温暖的你，说不定能学到很多呢。好了，没有其他事就退下吧。"

"是！我会努力的！那我先告辞了，准将大人！"

提耶利亚恭敬地从桌子上拿起他要收养的孩子、未来"家人"的资料，离开了Veda的办公室。

（尼尔·狄兰迪，14岁，父母和妹妹死于三个月前的帝国袭击……）

"家人…吗……"提耶利亚盯着资料上男孩的照片喃喃道。

从血缘关系来讲，提耶利亚不是没有家人，雷杰尼是他的哥哥。不过他没有小时候和雷杰尼相处的记忆，五年前被帝国军抓住时两人的脑子受过冲击，以前的记忆全都很模糊了。提耶利亚和雷杰尼之间没有队友以上的感情，不过因为是双胞胎，有着特别的默契和感应，比起和其他队员，二人关系更好一些而已。

有时，提耶利亚甚至觉得以前的记忆没有了也无所谓，只要能记得Veda就好。

周日下午，约定的时间，提耶利亚应铃声打开了宿舍的门，看见teAMOO的队友里维夫和一个陌生男孩站在他的门口。

男孩深棕色头发有些乱，也有些长。眼睛很大也很漂亮，瞳色是泛绿的湖蓝——忧郁又高雅的颜色。能看出来他皮肤的本色很白皙，只是脸色不大好，略微泛黄，脸颊也有些瘦，提耶利亚心想边境行星收容所的伙食也太差了。男孩穿着一件和头发颜色相近的棕色风衣外套，手上还拿着一只不符合他年龄的破烂玩具熊。

提耶利亚不知道和这个年纪的男孩该怎么相处，他轻咳一声清清嗓子，弯下腰看着男孩自我介绍："你好，我叫提耶利亚，以后由我来照顾你。你叫什么名字？"

提耶利亚早就从资料上知道他的名字了，这样明知故问只是为了缓解尴尬气氛。

"你好提耶利亚，我叫尼尔。"

男孩好像看出提耶利亚的想法，冲他笑了一下，大方回答了他的问题。

尼尔笑得很好看。除了穿得又脏又差，提耶利亚意识到站在他眼前的是个很漂亮很开朗的孩子。

（明明不久前才失去亲人，看来这孩子适应能力不差。）

和尼尔一起签署了里维夫带来的文件后，他们正式成为了养父和养子的关系。这意味着以后他们会同住在一个屋檐下，提耶利亚宿舍的书房就是尼尔的卧室。

尼尔看着他新家的摆设，回过头冲提耶利亚感激地笑了一下。

"谢谢你，我很喜欢。"

从尼尔的话语中，提耶利亚不确定他是不是真的喜欢这个房间的摆设。自己只花了周六一天时间把书房里的书打包收走，屋子里只有一张床、一张书桌和一个衣柜，没有多余的装饰，他也不懂该怎么装饰14岁男孩的房间。

除了那个玩具熊之外，尼尔没有什么行李。

（幸好听了雷杰尼的话，昨天去买了衣服……）

提耶利亚长吁一口气，他比尼尔高不少，衣服一定不合适，更何况他根本不想拿自己的贴身衣物借给一个第一次见面的人。

"你的新衣服和毛巾都在衣柜里，淋浴间就在隔壁。坐了这么长时间的宇航飞船你也该累了，洗个澡休息一下，晚上我带你出去吃晚饭。"

尼尔抬起满是倦容的脸，仍旧挂着温柔的微笑。然后，他的嘴里缓缓蹦出了一句让提耶利亚怎么都想不到话——

"谢谢你，姐姐。"

姐姐……？？

提耶利亚呆了五秒钟后，从喉咙挤出了沙哑的一声"Ha？"

"哎？因为提耶利亚看上去很年轻……阿…姨？叫你阿姨比较好吗？"

尼尔满脸的无辜和不解。

（问题不在那里吧！是因为我身上这件粉色的衣服吗！？）

提耶利亚很想大吼一声"我是男人！"，但对刚见面的"养子"大吼大叫好像很不合适。

他用尽生平的修养，才冲尼尔挤出了一个讪笑：

"那个…尼尔，我，是男人哦。从我们的文件上的关系来讲，我是你'养父'，不过我只有21岁，做14岁小鬼的爸爸有点勉强，你以后直接叫我的名字提耶利亚好了。你房间对面是我的卧室，除了那里面的东西不能碰之外，这间房子里其他的物品随便你使用。好了，赶快洗洗睡吧，我现在有事要出去一趟，晚上见。"

提耶利亚一口气说完这番话，感觉已经用光了一年份的忍耐力。他拿起门口钥匙就冲出了宿舍，在到雷杰尼房间之前，他一直在心里咬牙切齿地骂着这个初次见面就胆敢"戏弄"自己的小鬼。


	2. Chapter 2

雷杰尼听完提耶利亚的抱怨，扑哧一下笑出了声，他伸手撩了撩提耶利亚肩上整齐的发端。 

“说真的，你要不要考虑换个发型？我可以把我的发型借给你哦。虽然在这个边境基地里留着长发的军人很常见，我猜被小孩认作姐姐的只有你一个。”

提耶利亚厌恶地皱起眉，甩了甩头发表达他的抗议。

“我喜欢我自己的头发，绝对不要变成你那种炸毛。……喂，这个小孩，很难搞啊，不知道以后还要和他一起生活多久……Veda这次真是给了我个大麻烦。”

“收养计划的孩子必须上军校，所以到他19岁正式入伍后你们的关系就结束了吧，算起来只有五年而已。”

“五年……我们被Veda救出来后，在这里加起来的时间也不过只有五年。”

“……那个，提耶利亚，我其实一直有个疑问……为什么我们俩都没有被帝国军抓起来之前的记忆？两个人一起受到撞击并且失忆，哪里有这么巧的事情……”

“这是Veda告诉我们的。世界上碰巧的事情多了去了。你…是在质疑Veda对我们说谎吗？他为什么要骗我们？没有他我们早就死了！”

“……不，我不是这个意思。”

见提耶利亚的脸色变得很难看，雷杰尼便转移了话题。

闲聊了一些杂事，雷杰尼抬起手腕看了下表。

“时间差不多了，我要去找里冯兹开例行作战会议。你随意，不过别忘了家里的孩子，‘爸爸’大人。”雷杰尼走之前也不忘取笑一下提耶利亚。

提耶利亚忽然想起了什么，转头叫住雷杰尼："最近，帝国几次想盗窃高达机密的小动作都险些得逞，里冯兹到底有没有认真反省？"

"怎么，你这个作战队员，要质疑战术队长吗？如果你想要我去质问他还是免了，我不想找死。别忘了，他可是最受Veda信任的人。"

雷杰尼嘴角挑起一丝颇具深意的微笑，关上了房门。

提耶利亚垂下眼睛，攥起拳头。

（那个人……真的值得信任吗……）

再怎么感到为难，也要回去见那从天而降的"家人"。打开宿舍门后，提耶利亚看见尼尔已经换好衣服，坐在客厅等他了。

（这孩子洗干净后，看起来还有点可爱……）

提耶利亚不确定14岁男孩还能不能用可爱形容。一转念想起尼尔的遭遇，他的气瞬间消了大半。

看见提耶利亚进门，尼尔立即起身迎了上去，小声道歉：“对不起，提耶利亚。我……从没见过长得这么漂亮的人……所以、对不起！”

“我…也没有生气啦。”提耶利亚心里泛起一丝得意。他对自己的长相一向自负，来自另一个漂亮少年的恭维仍让他颇为受用。

“既然你都收拾妥当了，走吧，我们去吃饭。不过，军事基地里只有食堂，别报太大期望。”

提耶利亚早就吃厌的那些食物，在尼尔看来却好像很美味。他把盘子里的食物一扫而光。 

提耶利亚没什么胃口，便把自己的那份也给了尼尔。

用餐完毕，提耶利亚带着尼尔走在回宿舍的路上。基地的时间系统已经把光照模式调成了夜晚，他们头顶上映射着卫星外的万千宇宙繁星。

“明天你就要开始上学了。因为政府的那个收养政策，每个军事基地内部都建有学校，说是正常的中学，其实就是军校，大部分学科都是军事相关的。虽然规定以后不参军要退还所有抚养费，不过我也没打算用那笔钱，所以你不用担心，如果有其他感兴趣的事情就去做好了。19岁后你就自由了，不过这之前，你还需要在这里忍耐一下。”

“不！我想成为军人！”尼尔回答道，语气里没有犹豫。

“战争可不是小孩子过家家，真的会死人的……”

提耶利亚闭上了嘴，说出口后才觉得不妥，这种说教在失去全部家人的尼尔看来一定既空洞又乏味。“总之，决定权在你，你什么时候改变主意都可以。”

此后的三个多月，提耶利亚忙到几乎忘记尼尔这个“养子”的存在了，帝国在边境的几次侵犯让基地乱成一团，战舰及人员的损失相当惨重。

“混蛋！帝国怎么好像早就知道了我们的战术和军力一样……”

提耶利亚把头盔狠狠摔到桌子上，刚刚发生的帝国突袭中，他错过了敌舰大部队，折返后为时已晚，联盟因此又损失了两千架战舰。

“我也觉得奇怪，我们每天的战术配置都会变，他们没理由次次预测到。”雷杰尼皱着眉说。最近他亦曾两次被帝国军戏耍。要知道在此之前，从来只有他玩弄敌军的份。

“Veda被召回首都行星接受调查了。政府的狗官员，竟然连Veda都怀疑。我们在这里浴血奋战，他们只会在后方动动嘴皮说些冠冕堂皇的话，他们有什么资格调查Veda！”提耶利亚咬着下唇说。

“……我去找里冯兹商量战术变更的事情。”

这是雷杰尼故意躲避话题找的借口。提耶利亚发觉了，最近只要一提起Veda，雷杰尼就找借口跑开——他到底怎么了。

帝国迅猛的突袭在Veda接受完调查回到边境巡航基地后，戛然而止。

Veda回来后几天之内，就先后从联盟军中揪出了十几个间谍。大部分的间谍，都是藏在帝国袭击的边境行星上，伪装成难民，再提交申请加入联盟军，有些间谍甚至从几年前就开始潜入军中，已有了不低的军衔。联盟一直很欢迎有着强烈复仇心的难民军，却因此被钻了空子。

其中几个嫌疑人拒不承认自己是间谍，在里冯兹主持的封闭审讯中莫名身亡。

此后很长一段时间，帝国舰队没有来袭。众人便肯定了这是由于间谍被消灭后帝国失去了信息源，又畏惧高达，不敢来犯。

提耶利亚隐约感觉事情蹊跷，但只要Veda平安无事，他就满足了，况且以他的军衔，并没有能力深入调查。

然而间谍一事，还引起了其他风波。

战事平稳后，提耶利亚恢复日常，才发现尼尔的不对劲。他总是有意躲开提耶利亚，倘若被询问到学校的事情，他便闪烁其词，甚至擅自结束谈话。

是生气最近疏忽他了吗？提耶利亚自觉作为监护人的失责。

于是他专门申请了周末的假期，还向其他士兵咨询了十几岁的小孩喜欢什么活动。

——“这么大的男孩子，说不定会喜欢骑马和赛车哦，马在卫星里是找不到的，就带他去我们训练用的赛车场吧。”

周五晚上，提耶利亚敲了敲尼尔的房门，房间里立刻传出一句语气慌张的“不要进来”。

（真是够了，这小鬼搞什么！）

提耶利亚一把推开门冲进去，看到尼尔正在为自己上药。

他身上大大小小的淤青不下十处，稚嫩的身体看上去更加可怜。

在提耶利亚的逼迫下，尼尔才不情愿地说出被高年级欺凌的事情。帝国军假扮难民行事间谍活动，让学校里新来的难民转学生们也遭了殃。

“为什么不早点同我说！”

提耶利亚表情甚是严厉。

领头的学生是某上将的儿子，借着他父亲的关系在学校里张扬跋扈。尼尔只来了短短几个月，也对联盟军的做派和腐败有了认识。学校不过是大环境的缩影，他不想连累提耶利亚。

于是他敷衍回应道：“你帮得了我一次，帮不了我一辈子，我想要自己解决。”

提耶利亚想了想，觉得尼尔的话很有道理，于是说：“本来我准备带你去赛车场的，算了，我们改去搏击场吧。”

提耶利亚的近身搏击术是Veda亲自教的，他身上很多技能都来自Veda。初入伍时，搏击是提耶利亚的弱项，雷杰尼的身型与自己如出一辙，都总是能赢过提耶利亚，更别说那些体格壮硕的军人了。这个弱点还让提耶利亚被同期的训练兵嘲笑“公主大人”——一个让他痛恨入骨的外号。

Veda看了提耶利亚的成绩表后，决定亲自对他进行训练，不出一个月，提耶利亚就把喊他“公主大人”的士兵揍了个遍。

提耶利亚以全科优秀的成绩毕业，当初最弱的搏击成绩，也是训练班的前三名。

第一次训练，尼尔被提耶利亚压倒了57次，身上的伤又增加了十多处。提耶利亚有几次下手挺狠，整个过程尼尔没有喊一声疼。

哼，这小子忍痛的能力还挺强。提耶利亚暗自想。

经提耶利亚传授了几个技巧后，尼尔竟躲开了其后几次的攻击。

此后每周，提耶利亚都会抽时间“揍”一顿尼尔，倘若没时间去搏击场，就直接在宿舍客厅的地板上揍。尼尔被高年级欺负的次数越来越少，被提耶利亚欺负的次数越来越多。

半年后，提耶利亚需要使出全力才能放倒尼尔了。

“我看我也没什么可教你的了。”

某个周末的午后，在搏击场好不容易制服了尼尔后，提耶利亚瘫坐在地上喘着气说。

“学校里那些人不可能是你的对手了，你下手轻点，别把他们头打破了，我不想赔医药费。”

“他们早就不敢动手了。有几个打过我的人，在毕业前还专门找我道歉呢。”

“咦，你还挺能干的吗……”

提耶利亚转头看看满头大汗的尼尔，不到一年的时间，他的体格有了很大的变化，个头眼瞅着就要追上自己，脸上的稚嫩也消失不少。喂喂，等这孩子长成大人后，自己绝对打不过他，要适可而止了。 

“下次我们去射击吧。你知道吗，我一直是整个基地的射击记录保持者。”

提耶利亚自豪地眨眨眼，心想这个项目可没那么容易被超过了。

一周后，基地射击训练场上。

提耶利亚先教了尼尔枪的构造，基本的持枪方法和瞄准技巧，“初学者先从静止射击开始，我给你做示范。”

提耶利亚10发10中，全部命中目标心脏。

“轮到你了。”提耶利亚把枪递给尼尔。

10发9中，除了第一枪偏了，剩下也全都命中心脏。

提耶利亚张着嘴，愣了一会儿，咽了咽口水，说：“做得不错。”

尼尔第二周上射击场就开始进行移动目标的射击训练了。

提耶利亚开始还给些指导，后来发现都是多余的。

旁人经过尼尔的射击台看到他的成绩，都会赞叹一声，说不愧是提耶利亚教出来的学生。

只有提耶利亚知道尼尔的成绩和自己关系并不大，就算没有自己的指导，尼尔的技术早晚都会这么优秀，他是个射击天才。

提耶利亚有时也会为尼尔骄傲，不过更多的时候，他想到的却是：以尼尔的能力，一定会被军队看上，真的要让他走上军人这条路吗？

不知为何，提耶利亚就是不愿意尼尔像自己一样成为军人，打心底里厌恶。

因为不愿意尼尔把假期都泡在射击场上，提耶利亚又教了他赛车。赛车是驾驶高达的入门课程，能够练习高速运动中的操作及应变能力。如今的赛车车体和跑道已经不像几个世纪前，稍微有碰撞就会着火造成人员伤亡。不如说，现代赛车就是为撞击设计的，赛车尾部还加入了带冲力的火箭使其被撞飞后能回归赛场。

在遭受强烈撞击时仍然能准确无误地选择并做出正确操作，是高达驾驶员的一项基本能力。不出提耶利亚的意外，尼尔没有用太多时间就摆脱了手忙脚乱，不但能迅速把速度提升到极限，被提耶利亚大力撞飞后也可以平稳着陆并重回赛道。

看着尼尔摘下赛车头盔的样子，提耶利亚又是一阵惴惴不安——这孩子简直就是为了驾驶高达而生的。

提耶利亚成为高达驾驶员后，击杀过太多的敌军，也看了太多己方的伤亡。为了Veda，为了保护联盟的人民，他觉得一切都是值得的，再给他一次机会，他还是会按下扳机。 

可是，他不想让尼尔经历这些，不管是杀死他人还是被人杀死。

他喜欢这个偶尔还会恶作剧叫他"姐姐"，偶尔会一脸严肃叫他"师父"的男孩，他希望尼尔能过回普通人的日子，虽然提耶利亚不曾了解普通人的生活是怎么回事。

只能寄希望尼尔长大时，帝国和联盟可以缔结停战条约。按照最近大半年的战况，帝国攻势越来越弱，只要政府间谈判顺利，不久，这个边境军事基地可以撤销也说不定。

基地的大气温度已经被调成了地球的夏季，尼尔和提耶利亚同住的日子已经一年多了。

某天晚上，提耶利亚在燥热的温度中醒来。

"气候系统又出毛病了吗？这帮工程师真不靠谱。"

他决定起身去喝杯水。经过尼尔的房间时，他听见里面传来的抽泣声。

提耶利亚轻轻敲了敲门，没等尼尔答应就打开了房门。尼尔右手正忙乱地擦着眼泪，左手抓着提耶利亚初次见他时抱着的破玩具熊，它从来到这里后，一直蹲在尼尔的床头。

窗外人工拟月的光照在尼尔脸上，泪水没有擦干净，眼睛似乎有点肿。

"你哭了？"提耶利亚轻轻问。

"我、我做了噩梦。没关系的，一会就没事了。"尼尔低下头强忍啜泣。

提耶利亚走到尼尔床边坐下，他看着尼尔手上的玩具熊，它原本的颜色早就辨认不出，又脏又破，还沾着血迹。

"这个，是你父母送给你的吗？" 

"……这是我妹妹的玩具。那天……就是出事的那天，艾米走进餐馆后，发现它被忘在车上，是我主动要去帮她拿的……我刚钻进车里，餐馆就爆炸了……"尼尔沉默了好久，才继续低声说道："是我抢走了艾米活下去的机会……我、我总是会梦见爸爸妈妈和艾米浑身是血站在我面前……"

说到这儿，尼尔已经浑身发抖。

提耶利亚轻轻揽着尼尔低下的头，让他靠在自己肩上。

"……让我一个人活在这个世界上，是对我的惩罚吧。"尼尔用哭腔说出这句话后，提耶利亚感到自己胸前的睡衣也湿了。 

"……不是一个人哦，我是你的家人。或者说，我想成为你的家人。不管怎么说，我都是你的监护人，或许你还没认同我这个身份。只要你愿意，想把我当成养父、师父、哥哥，……甚至姐姐，都可以。"

听到"姐姐"这个词后，尼尔终于笑了。他抬起头看着提耶利亚，明亮的眼睛因为眼角的泪水更加清澈。

"谢谢你，'姐姐'。"

提耶利亚皱了皱眉："你还真叫姐姐，别太过分了。"

说罢，自己也忍不住笑了出来。

他揉揉尼尔的头发，然后在额头轻轻印下一吻。

"早点睡吧。还是，需要姐姐陪你睡？"

"不、不用了。晚安。"尼尔慌张地低下头。

（果然是个小鬼头，想挑衅大人你还差得远呢。）

提耶利亚满意地笑了："那、晚安咯。"

"嗯，晚安。"

次日早上，尼尔出发去学校，走到门口时忽然想到什么，转头面对提耶利亚郑重说："你知道吗，家人每天早上都需要告别仪式的。"

"什么仪式？"

尼尔指了指自己的脸颊，"我爸爸妈妈每天早上都会亲我这里，再和我告别。"

"喂喂喂，你不是想让我亲你吧？！"

"是啊，是提耶利亚自己说想做我家人的。再说，你昨晚都亲我了……"

"……"

提耶利亚看着尼尔一脸的无辜，想象昨晚这张脸抱着小熊独自哭泣的样子，心中一阵不忍，只得低头在尼尔侧脸轻轻碰了一下。

尼尔在提耶利亚离开自己前，迅速扭头在他的脸上也吻了一下，然后露出一个灿烂的笑容，大声说道："我出发了！"

提耶利亚回过神的时候，尼尔已不见踪影。

（混蛋小鬼，我还是被他耍了。）


	3. Chapter 3

从那天后，尼尔每日都要吻过提耶利亚的脸再出门，提耶利亚也从开始的别扭渐渐习惯了这种亲密。

这就是普通家人之间的相处方式吗？

比起双胞胎哥哥雷杰尼，尼尔现在倒更像是提耶利亚的亲弟弟。是了，雷杰尼……他最近和提耶利亚越来越疏远，却和以前看不顺眼的里冯兹走得更近。

提耶利亚问过雷杰尼和里冯兹总混在一起干什么，雷杰尼只是淡淡地说他以前误会了里冯兹，还称赞里冯兹是个有远见的人。

Veda时常向提耶利亚询问尼尔的近况。

“太惊人了！一个15岁少年的能力竟然这么强。”

Veda拿着尼尔最近的射击和赛车成绩，发出一声惊叹。

“我们最新的那架高达，还一直没选出合适的驾驶员人选，他的数据堪称完美。可惜尼尔年龄太小还未到入伍年龄。”

提耶利亚听见这话前一半，心一下子揪成一团，听完后一半，暗自长吁一口气。

“虽然目前高达驾驶员们还没有尝过败绩，以后可不好说了。我听说帝国已经开始研制能克制高达的新机型，如果他们成功了，别说和平条约再无可能，联盟大概也会很快被吞并。”

Veda皱着眉望着窗外，卫星基地里正在查验一批新型号战舰，士兵们的喧杂人声和搬运机器的金属碰撞声从打开的窗隙中不断涌入。

从Veda那里回来后，提耶利亚一脸的心事重重。尼尔问他发生什么事了。

“尼尔，之前你说想要当军人，为什么？”

“我想要战斗。”

“你……想要向帝国复仇？”

“不止这个原因，我希望再也不要发生恐怖袭击。”

“这怎么可能。战争、屠杀、恐怖袭击，这些都是和人类一起诞生的，要恐怖袭击消失，除非人类灭亡。”

“……原来提耶利亚也这么想吗。我也知道这个想法幼稚。能被称作理想的东西，大概都是幼稚的吧。”

这样啊，他已经有了自己的理想。

“不，这不是幼稚，这是‘伟大’，你很了不起。”

说罢，提耶利亚笑了笑，揉揉尼尔的头发，表示鼓励。

——既然Veda都承认了他的能力，也许这条路会适合他也说不定。

没过多久，提耶利亚便对自己产生的这个想法追悔莫及。

这天，Veda给他下达了攻击敌人最新MS研发基地的任务。研发基地在帝国境内，即使联盟掌握了几个关键的空间跳跃点，还是要三天的时间才能到达。另外，Veda还让提耶利亚在攻击基地之前先把新型MS的资料拿到手，联盟想了解帝国在MS研发科技上已经追赶到什么地步了。

“这次的任务比较困难，我们又暂时派不出其他高达和你一起执行任务。你带上尼尔吧，他的能力也许能帮到你。”

提耶利亚有些犹豫，回去询问了尼尔的意见。尼尔跃跃欲试，他对能看见传说中的高达兴奋不已。

提耶利亚安慰自己Veda不会看走眼，让尼尔同去一定有他的理由。

尼尔站在提耶利亚驾驶座椅后，对高达驾驶舱的每个按钮都倍感好奇。他的问题太多，提耶利亚不得不在进入跳跃点前让他闭嘴。

通过最后一个跳跃点后，提耶利亚开启了德天使的隐身模式。德天使稳稳降落在目标行星上，中途甚至没有看见一架帝国巡逻舰艇。

提耶利亚让尼尔在高达驾驶室等他，并给了他一把枪防身。提耶利亚则换上了早就备好的帝国军服，按照地图指示去往研究所的方向。

不对，太反常了。虽说是深夜，怎么会一路上都碰不到值班人员。提耶利亚用假冒ID进了研究所大门，发现各个值班室都没人把守。

糟了！中计了！

提耶利亚扭头往回跑，却发现大门已经锁上。

枪口抵住背心的感觉。玻璃的倒影上出现了五个举枪的帝国兵。

“上头的情报果然没错，偷东西的老鼠出现了。”

“还给我们送来一件大礼，便宜第五小队了，捕获高达是大功劳，他们每人都要升三级吧。”

“我们抓住驾驶员也不算差，哈哈哈。”

你们休想得到高达。提耶利亚暗自想，万不得已就启动远程自爆按钮，可是尼尔还在上面……

提耶利亚的双手双脚都被绑了起来。敌人似乎还在等待去运输高达的那队人马的消息。

“他们怎么花了这么长时间？”

“因为没吃饱饭搬不动那个大家伙吧。”

“那个破除高达隐身的方法到底好不好用啊，说不定他们还在周围四处乱碰呢。”

什么？帝国连破除隐身的方法都学会了？

提耶利亚倒不是很担心自己的状况，自爆按钮藏在袖口，被绑着手也能把对应的手指探入用指纹启动爆炸，即使他们破了德天使的隐身，只要确保尼尔不在上面，提耶利亚可以随时毁掉德天使。之后他们再伺机逃走，敌人不过数十人而已，要解决掉并不困难。

只是，帝国的技术已经追赶到这个地步了，要造出和高达比肩的MS大概也不需要太长时间。到时整个宇宙，又会是一片地狱惨状。

这时，研究所大门打开了。提耶利亚身后的帝国兵起身抱怨了句怎么这么迟，就被一枪毙命。接下来又是四声枪响，看管他的帝国小队全军覆没。

“尼尔！”

提耶利亚看着来者摘下帝国军帽露出脸，又惊讶又欢喜。

“提耶利亚走了不久就来了帝国兵，我躲在驾驶室看清他们人数，趁他们不注意一口气开枪把他们全解决了，又换上他们的衣服找到这里。”

尼尔一边解开提耶利亚身上的绳子，一边解释道。

“真有你的，要不是你，这次我们可麻烦了。”

提耶利亚开心地摸摸尼尔的脑袋，尼尔的眼神却瞬间变了。

“小心！”

两声枪响。提耶利亚被推倒在地，不知道发生了什么。

尼尔捂住右眼，血从指缝流了出来。

一个帝国兵倒地后并未死亡，他挣扎着抬枪对准了提耶利亚的后背。尼尔发现后急忙推到提耶利亚并开枪杀了帝国兵，却躲避不及对方射出的子弹，右眼受了枪伤。

提耶利亚扑到尼尔身旁抱起他。“你……你的眼……”，声音不受控地颤动。

“没关系，只有一点疼。”

尼尔摆出一个微笑，提耶利亚看得出他笑得多勉强。他总是怕自己担心，永远都是笑着说“没关系”。

“我们快回德天使里面！”

提耶利亚抱起尼尔一路冲回德天使驾驶室。高达驾驶舱虽然有基本的伤口处理工具，却聊胜于无。提耶利亚给尼尔简单止血包扎，子弹只能继续留在眼睛里面。

“我们立刻回去。”

提耶利亚启动了德天使，离开地面，他现在脑子里全是尼尔的伤，已经忘了Veda交给他的任务。

尼尔在医疗舱里住了3个月。提耶利亚去看他的时候都是苦着脸，他每次都要向提耶利亚强调自己受伤不是提耶利亚的错。

“是我没有一枪解决掉敌人，才给他机会射中眼睛的。和提耶利亚无关。”

提耶利亚不接受。他心里甚至怪Veda为什么要他带尼尔一起去执行任务。

向Veda汇报任务时，提耶利亚低着头：“对不起，这次我没完成任务，既没有拿到敌军资料，也没有摧毁基地。”

“算了，我们后来才得到情报，那个基地是假的，那是诱捕高达的陷阱。你们没事太好了。”

（不是没事，尼尔受伤了。他的右眼不知道能恢复几成视力……）

这句话提耶利亚没对Veda说出来，但在心里默念了1000次。

三个月后尼尔终于从医院治疗舱里出来了，但每周还要去做眼肌康复训练。不久，联盟首府要求Veda带teAMOO所有人员去参加机密会议，提耶利亚以尼尔有伤需要照顾为由拒绝参加。

“也好，基地也需要留一台高达以防万一。”Veda同意了提耶利亚的要求。

尼尔要提耶利亚不要这么担心他，工作要紧。每当他说出这种话，提耶利亚都立刻让他闭上嘴。尼尔觉得自从受伤后，提耶利亚对自己分外紧张，什么事都小心翼翼的。

“提耶利亚，你对我过度保护了。我都十六岁了，已经可以保护自己，将来还可以保护提耶利亚呢。”

“别傻了！我不需要你保护。我做你的监护人一天，就会保护你一天，不存在‘过度’一说。”

两天后，提耶利亚陪尼尔去医院复诊。提耶利亚拉着医生问这问那，话内话外都把尼尔当成生活不能自理的婴儿，让尼尔听着就不好意思。

晚上回到宿舍，提耶利亚坚持要帮尼尔洗澡，尼尔打死不从。

“你的眼睛不能碰水！”

“我会小心的！我现在已经和提耶利亚一样高了，和你一起洗澡感觉很奇怪！”

提耶利亚这才发现尼尔已经平视自己了。

（奇怪，他怎么长得这样快。我十六岁时候就是这么高，现在还是这么高……）

“提耶利亚先去洗澡吧，我要先把功课做完。”

看提耶利亚在出神，尼尔赶紧找个借口躲开，避免和提耶利亚赤呈相见。

刚打开功课，没写几个字，尼尔就听见浴室传来提耶利亚的一声尖叫。

尼尔跑过去敲敲浴室门。

“你……别进来！呃……啊～”

提耶利亚叫声惨烈，好像在承受着巨大痛苦。

尼尔打开浴室门冲进去，提耶利亚一丝不挂倒在地上，身体蜷缩，双眼紧闭，发丝散乱在脸上，拳头紧紧篡在胸口，从喉咙到胸部都在大幅度颤动，或者说全身都在痉挛发抖。

尼尔赶紧关掉花洒开关，拿来浴巾把提耶利亚裹起来抱到床上。躺在床上的提耶利亚还是止不住颤抖，更说不出话。尼尔把提耶利亚扶着坐起，让他靠在自己肩上，用双臂抱紧他。不知过了多久，尼尔才觉得怀内的身体抖动减轻、呼吸平稳下来。

“发生什么了？”

提耶利亚平静下来后，尼尔轻轻问。

“不知道，刚才……脑袋里忽然出现尖锐的声音，然后就是刺痛，后来便浑身发痛，像是在针板上滚一样。”提耶利亚虚弱地回答，身体和语气一样软软的。

尼尔一直紧抱着提耶利亚，忘了撒手。

“我没事了，让我休息一下。你去做功课吧，对了，等下洗澡的时候不要让眼睛沾到水。”

提耶利亚伸出手掌撑着自己离开尼尔的胸膛，虚脱地笑着说完这番话，便躺下睡去。刚才和疼痛抵抗花费了太大的力气。

提耶利亚身上仍然只有一条浴巾。尼尔坐在床边，眼睛看着提耶利亚微微翕动的唇、起伏的胸部、平坦的小腹，然后深吸一口气，鼓起勇气将目光下移。看到想看的部位的那一瞬间，他的脸被涌上的血液涨得通红，慌忙拉过被子帮提耶利亚盖好，然后冲出了房间。


	4. Chapter 4

Veda从联盟首府星球回来后，提耶利亚向他汇报了自己身体突发的异常。

"我担心这不是偶然现象，倘若在驾驶高达时发生同样情况，我一定不能控制自己。"

Veda听完后紧锁眉头一言不发陷入沉思，提耶利亚不得不拉过来一张椅子坐下静静等他思考完。

感觉过了好久，Veda才发出声音。

"提耶利亚，今晚10点你来办公室找我。对了，带上尼尔。没事了，你出去吧。"

为什么要带上尼尔？提耶利亚满肚子问号，又因为从没有对Veda质疑的习惯，只得离开。

夜晚，他准时带着尼尔来见Veda。

Veda带他们走到大楼正后方树林内，树林里有间不起眼的木屋，是一间园艺工人的工具室。Veda走进去，撬开地板的暗门，露出长长的台阶。他示意尼尔和提耶利亚跟紧自己。

提耶利亚举着探照灯走在最后，他头一次知道基地卫星的地下还有这么大的空间，道路曲折蜿蜒，设计者好像要故意让到访之人迷路。走了约摸十分钟，他们在一扇铁门前停了下来，Veda用虹膜解开了门禁。

厚实沉重的铁门打开后，呈现在提耶利亚和尼尔面前的是纵深一百多米，横向几千平米的空间，看到整个场地中间的巨大人形机器人，尼尔惊呼：“这是、高达！这里是建造高达的工厂？”

“没错，这里是高达制造场。不过今天不是带你来参观的，我们有更重要的事，走这边。”

Veda来到隐秘工厂最底层的一间实验室，他回过头，凝视着提耶利亚的眼睛说：“提耶利亚，如果今天让你再经历一次那天突袭的痛觉，你愿意吗？”

提耶利亚迅速敬了一个军礼，坚定地回答：“只要长官命令，不管多少次，我都没有问题。”

“好，我知道你会这么回答。”

Veda点了点头，对提耶利亚的忠诚表示赞许。他对实验室的几个工作人员说了几句话。片刻，一个穿着白大褂戴眼镜的女性员工走了过来，带着提耶利亚坐进治疗舱形状的箱体内，脱掉他的上衣，又在他脑袋和上身贴上无数的探测针头。

按照指示在舱体内躺倒后，提耶利亚开始听到那日浴室里碰到的刺耳声音。声音越来越尖锐，扎进了脑子，开始搅动脑浆，头先开始胀痛，再变成针扎的痛，刀绞的痛，好像有双手要把大脑撕成两半的痛。提耶利亚是训练有素的军人，他的间谍课成绩也是优秀。只要做好心理准备，他对自己疼痛耐受度很有信心。这次袭来的疼痛比那天高了几个等级，他感觉身上的神经正在不受控地颤栗，汗水把未脱去的下身衣物也浸透了。

疼痛停止的时候，提耶利亚终于送了口气，整个过程他咬住了牙没有喊出声音。一旦出声，痛苦就会被自己的喊叫声放大。提耶利亚觉得自己用力过度，身体好累。透过玻璃望向Veda所在的方向，提耶利亚好像看见尼尔正拉着Veda争吵，紧接着便意识模糊昏睡过去。

醒来时，提耶利亚发现自己躺在自己床上，身上也换上了干净的睡衣。尼尔正坐在旁边嘟着嘴盯着他看。

“你把我运回来的？辛苦你了。”

“提耶利亚这么瘦，把你抱回来用不了多少力气……”

尼尔咬着下唇，低头绞着衣服下摆，鼻子不安地吸着气。几次呼吸后，他开口问提耶利亚：“那个、为什么要答应做那种危险实验，你在里面痛得昏了过去……”

“军队的命令必须要执行啊，更何况，是Veda要我做的，我怎么能拒绝。”

“那个人让你做什么你都会去做吗？！违背你意志的事情也一样吗？”

“违背我的意志？军队的意志就是我的意志，Veda的意志就是我的意志。尼尔，你在生什么气？军队可能和你幻想的不一样，军人的职业道德就是遵从命令执行任务，听起来并不美好，做起来可能更加丑陋。像我之前说的，如果你改变参军的想法，那就去做你真正想做的好了……”

“提耶利亚笨蛋！”

尼尔气恼地站起身，扭头跑开。

“啧，什么情况，都十六岁了还在叛逆期吗……”

过了一会儿，尼尔端着一杯水放在提耶利亚床头，又悄悄退了出去。

“小孩子就是小孩子”，提耶利亚睁开装睡的双眼，伸出手拿起杯子放在唇边抿了一口，不自觉笑了：“虽然叛逆了点……还真是可爱呢。”

***

提耶利亚是在来年春季，发现Veda的“真相”的。

那日，提耶利亚被叫到Veda办公室，开门发现利冯兹和雷杰尼都在那里，他只当是要开作战会议。

利冯兹带着他一贯的得意笑容抬头盯住提耶利亚，被他这么看着时，提耶利亚总觉得浑身发毛。而雷杰尼见提耶利亚进门，便转过身望着窗外。

“准将大人，我来了。”提耶利亚向Veda敬军礼。

“进来。”

提耶利亚察觉到Veda的声音和以前不一样。不，岂止声音不一样，Veda的背影、身形、头发……那是谁！

提耶利亚立刻拔枪对准坐在Veda位置上的“陌生人”：“你是谁？Veda在哪里！？”

“嘿嘿，换了副皮囊你就不认识了？你对Veda的忠心不过尔尔，说到底还是肤浅的。”利冯兹坐在一旁捂嘴发笑。

“你在说什么！”

“我说，坐在那里的就是Veda，如假包换。只不过他原来的终端被我毁了，换了一个新终端。如果你觉得还是原来的那个长相好看，我也可以帮你换回去。”

“什、什么终端，雷杰尼，他在说什么疯话！”

“提耶利亚，Veda他……不是人类，他只是量子计算机的终端，他说的话做的事只不过是计算机的指令，我亲眼看到了他的本体……”

“你骗我！是你们把Veda杀了，搞出这么个假货，再编个荒诞故事来骗我！”

“雷杰尼，看来他的接受能力比我们想象的还要差呢。如果让他听到故事后半部分不知会作何感想。”

雷杰尼终于转过身面对提耶利亚，他轻叹一口气，说道：“提耶利亚，你总是不愿意思考为什么我们没有十六岁前的记忆，所以我和利冯兹寻找真相的时候一直瞒着你。其实，不但Veda不是人类，所有的teAM00队员，利冯兹、你、我，我们都不是人类。那些知道我们秘密的人，他们称我们为‘变革者’，我们是用人类基因碱基序列经过改造培养的人造人。其他人，利冯兹和里维夫他们，在‘出生’后都被注入了假的记忆，一直以为自己就是人类。可是我们两人的碱基序列，对记忆的附着有强烈排斥，几次记忆注入的程序都失败了，他们就让Veda制造了营救我们的一场戏，告诉我们记忆丢失了。全部都是谎言，我们是被量产出来的开高达的棋子……”

“要我说，他们当初留下你们真是个错误，这种易失忆体质的失败试验品就该销毁。因为你们的数据太好看太适合做高达驾驶员，才留下了巨大漏洞被我识穿。人类还是败给了贪婪。”

利冯兹适时宣泄完他的嘲讽，此时他那张漂亮的脸比以往任何时候都来的意气风发。

“提耶利亚，我毁掉旧的Veda终端体，就是要让你清醒过来，看清真相。加入我们吧，我会创造宇宙的和平，会把整个宇宙纳入手中，我们变革者才是应该引领人类走向正确道路的高级物种。”

“就凭你？别开玩笑了！就算你说的都是真的，我们小队只有不到10人，你要怎么对抗整个人类？你能阻止帝国的进攻？你能让联盟政府听命于你吗？”

利冯兹伸出细白的手指掩住嘴再次轻声笑出来，他今天很喜欢笑。收敛住笑容后，利冯兹抬起眼皮，用眼角瞅了瞅身后的雷杰尼。

“你这个‘弟弟’对我成见颇深呢，他好像很不相信我的能力。”

雷杰尼垂下双眼不作声。

“既然这样，我把计划的大概告诉你吧。”利冯兹把双手叠在膝盖上，用带笑的眼角望向恼怒的提耶利亚，不紧不慢地说：“做了这么久的人类，你也应该了解到，人类最大的弱点，就是他们彼此之间从不信任。联盟政府已经腐败到骨髓，他们享受着高达带给他们的安逸而不思进取，只要战局稍有变动，这帮官员自己就先乱了。我会把高达的关键——太阳炉的制作方法送给帝国。”

“你！你敢？！太阳炉可是绝对的机密，你要叛国？”提耶利亚作势又要举枪。

“不要这么激动，听人把话说完的礼貌你应该有吧，嘛，告诉你也无妨，我给帝国的太阳炉是有致命缺陷的。帝国造出了高达的消息传出后，我会让这台叫Veda的终端暴毙。失去高达的统领，再吃几场败仗，联盟的军心就会大乱。之后只要在政府内部稍微挑拨一下，各个党派必定自乱阵脚。多亏了这台量子计算机的情报，现在帝国和联盟的高官中都已经有了听命于我的人。联盟军战事告急后，我便会成为拯救整个国家的英雄。被选为大总统？哼，为了顺应民意，我就勉为其难咯。那位帝国皇帝的政权看起来是很牢固，能牢固到抵抗变革者和高达的军队吗？更何况他身边亲信中已经有了我的眼线。整个宇宙将被统一进入新的纪元，而我，我们变革者，会站在全人类的顶端。怎么样，很美好是不是？”

“这就是你的计划？引发大规模战争作为你夺取政权的工具，我只听到不知道多少人又要无端死掉，你还谈什么美好！”

“你不懂，提耶利亚。人类要为自己的愚昧付出代价，让他们体会到疼痛，才愿意觉醒。”

“我看该觉醒的是你！”

提耶利亚举起手中的枪对准利冯兹，眼前坐着的不再是teAM00的战术队长，只是一个战争狂魔，不能留下他。

“砰！”

还没来的及按动扳机，提耶利亚感到手腕发麻，枪也掉到了地上。刚才一颗子弹擦着他的皮肤划过，只震掉了他的枪却没伤到他的手，好准的枪法！

“我叫席琳，也是个变革者。”

屏风后走出来一个拥有和利冯兹相同面容的少年，手里握着枪，脸上也带着同样的招牌式微笑。

“我有没有告诉你我已经掌握了制造变革者的方法？他就是我第一个作品，很完美不是吗？”利冯兹拦腰抱住全身贴住他的席琳，亲昵地摸了摸少年的下颌。

“他的数据不比你的尼尔差。我看过Veda里的数据，力天使原定的驾驶员是尼尔，现在，驾驶员已经更改成席琳了。不管怎么说，人类是不可能超过变革者的。提耶利亚，我很大度，决定原谅你的背叛，你与我同为原初变革者，我很看重兄弟情谊。 不过，别想着再做刚才那种事，我要对付你轻而易举，更不用说你身边的那个男孩。从今往后你不用驾驶高达了，你吗……去做那个Veda终端的秘书好了，我会把他的外貌调回你中意的模样。既然你选择了做一个旁观者，就老实坐在那里见证我的成功吧！”

提耶利亚失魂落魄地回到家，期盼着利冯兹说的全是谎言。很不幸，这期盼在第二天就破灭了。他清早进入德天使的驾驶舱，扫过虹膜后，显示“连接被拒绝”。

紧接着调任下达，提耶利亚升为少校，成为Veda的副官。基地中与他相识的士兵纷纷来祝贺他，稍后便有谣言飞出，说提耶利亚一定与Veda有不正当关系才晋升的这样快。

再次见到Veda时，他又变回了旧日模样，好像那天的事不曾发生。

只有提耶利亚确信他曾经的世界已经塌陷，而宇宙未来的世界正在塌陷的路上。

两个月后，帝国向联盟发出签署和平条约的邀请。整个联盟行星，从官员到平民，从军人到百姓，全都沉浸在停战的喜悦中。

可是提耶利亚明白，所谓停战协议只是个幌子，为了让联盟政府和军队陷入麻痹，这是利冯兹的第一步计划。

停战协议签署后，联盟一片歌舞升平，Veda要参加的酒会数目大增，作为副官的提耶利亚，再怎么厌恶也不得不随同出席。

提耶利亚在席间看着Veda英俊的脸，对其他将官们洋溢着的笑，和以前对他露出的微笑并无二致。呵呵，是程序的指令吗？教导自己的是那些指令，对他关心的也是那些指令，他一直在崇拜的神，只是量子计算机发出的一段段指令。提耶利亚一杯接一杯地灌着葡萄酒，感慨停战后联盟愈发奢侈，给驻军基地提供的酒都丢失了涩味。

好不容易熬到散席，提耶利亚走在路上，才觉得有些头痛。是他自己想醉的，那些酒算不了什么，比这更烈的头痛他也能忍下来，现在是他的心盼着醉倒。

打开门，懒得开灯。扑进屋里，摇晃了几下便摇摇欲坠，提耶利亚觉得有人架住了他。

“哎呀，提耶利亚你浑身的酒气。Veda又带你去喝酒了？”听尼尔的语气，他好像对自己喝酒很不高兴。

“怎么？你也要管我？”

被搀扶着勉强坐上了沙发，提耶利亚的头昏昏沉沉靠在尼尔的肩。

“我去给你倒水醒酒。”

“别走！连你也要离开我吗！”

提耶利亚猛地拉住欲起身的尼尔。尼尔站不稳跌坐到沙发，而提耶利亚也支撑不住，失去重心倒在尼尔腿上。

“提耶利亚，你醉得厉害。为什么喝这么多？”

“喝的多吗？我觉得还不够。”

“出什么事了，你从做了Veda的副官后就不对劲。Veda……他没对你做什么吧？”

“Veda？他能做什么？他是一部量子计算机。你看到的‘那个人’，不过是计算机的终端。”

“哈啊？！”

“很惊讶吗？还不止呢！你以为我是什么？我是人类造出来为了驾驶高达的兵器，我是‘变革者’，是人造人！”

提耶利亚接着酒劲，把Veda和变革者的事情一股脑倒了出来。再不说出来他就快疯了。尼尔是他的树洞，他要冲着洞里大喊：“国王有只驴耳朵！”

不过，他省略了利冯兹的计划，他怕利冯兹对尼尔不利。

“呐，尼尔。”提耶利亚把搭在尼尔腿上的脑袋转了个方向，伸出手轻轻摩挲尼尔的下巴和脸颊，比起三年前初次见面，这张脸一转眼已成熟了很多。

“我是个假的‘人类’，从我有记忆以来就生活在谎言里，所有感情都是骗局，你觉得这样的生命可怜吗？”

“……不是的，不全是谎言。至少和我在一起的这部分，不是谎言。”

“是吗？哈哈，也好，算是个安慰吧。”

提耶利亚苦笑着放下抚摸尼尔的手，下一秒，他自己的下巴反而被对方拿捏住了。

“安慰？提耶利亚只把我当安慰吗？”

尼尔凑近的脸和逼视的眼神，让提耶利亚的苦笑僵在脸上。

尼尔的手指从下巴转移，若有若无地轻碰提耶利亚微张的双唇。

“提耶利亚，你知不知道，我每天早上想吻的地方，其实是这里……”

话音未落，提耶利亚感觉自己的口腔被强大的力量压住，压得死死的。一条湿滑的物体窜了进来，开始在他牙龈和舌头上下翻搅。现在是什么状况？这种动作是……接吻。对象是？……尼尔！！

糟了，要推开他，停下……提耶利亚从喉咙发出拒绝的声音，扭动着被酒精包裹的身体想要挣脱尼尔的怀抱，殊不知这绵软声音和动作在对方眼里都是欲拒还迎的邀请。

尼尔的手径直下移到提耶利亚的腰部，解开军装的腰带，手指探向要害部位。

“等等！尼尔你在做什么！”

提耶利亚的酒瞬时醒了大半。

“这还不明显吗？难不成提耶利亚想听我一边说一边做？”

“不、不是……你……有过这种经验吗？”

“没有……难不成提耶利亚有？和谁？Veda吗？”

不是吧，这时候还在吃醋？

眼前的状况，关键部位被他捏在手里的情况下，到底怎么做才能让他乖乖停下来？

“尼尔，我是你的监护人……”

“什么嘛！按照提耶利亚说的，你的年龄要减掉16岁，算起来……只有8岁的你要怎么做我的监护人？”

“你……你在胡说什么，嗯啊……”

尼尔手上的动作丝毫没有停止，还将整个身体压上提耶利亚。提耶利亚尝试挣脱却动弹不得，他才想起自己已经很久没在搏击上赢过尼尔了。提耶利亚开始试着冥想、转移注意力，期待下身不要起反应。只是面对这种原初本能，加上身体被酒精迷惑，训练有素的变革者也抵御失败了。

“乖，至少等你十八岁，再做这种事……”

提耶利亚话语间已经夹杂上喘息，再不停下就控制不住了。

“提耶利亚愿意等我？”

“嗯、哈，所以…快、快停下……”

“不行！现在停下提耶利亚会很难受，明明这里都变成这样了……”

“不行……快松手…啊～”

太晚了。

提耶利亚躺在尼尔怀里，看着下身和对方手里一片狼藉的景象，感觉又羞又恼。他坐起身，一拳抡在尼尔胸口，怒吼道：“都说了让你住手了！”

不敢看尼尔的脸。提耶利亚胡乱拉起衣服冲回卧室锁好房门，再用被子把自己裹紧，裹得密不透风。

“怎么办……以后要怎么办才好……”


	5. Chapter 5

提耶利亚一晚没睡好，顶着黑眼圈起了床。他想了一晚上，决定按照一切照旧的姿态面对尼尔，昨天的事只当两个人的酒后失态好了，即使饮醉酒的只有他一人。  
出了房门就看见尼尔坐在餐桌旁，早餐已经备好。  
提耶利亚小心翼翼坐到自己位置上，边低头啃早餐边谈论些无关紧要的琐事，说着说着便觉得无趣。现在他已经完全接触不到利冯兹和teAMOO在谋划什么，与以前的队友形同陌路，甚至雷杰尼碰见他也只是点头示意。外界看来他是准将副官兼心腹，春风得意，其实手里半点权利都没有。掌握了高达和Veda的利冯兹将会掀起一场腥风血雨，他只能眼睁睁看着联盟和整个宇宙陷入动乱。  
提耶利亚叹了口气，抬起眼睛，正对上尼尔注视自己的双眼。那目光里含着的情感，提耶利亚又不是傻子，他当然明白。提耶利亚慌忙避开少年炽热的眼神，焦急地把盘中剩下的食物塞进嘴里。  
"你到时间上学了，路上小心。"  
提耶利亚匆匆说罢便起身意欲离开，他觉得再被尼尔盯下去自己就要化了。  
"等等！"  
尼尔抓住提耶利亚的手腕，猛地把他推到墙上。  
咚！后脑和墙壁撞击下发出一声闷响。提耶利亚还没来得及感受被撞的疼痛，嘴巴就被用力摁住了。没过两秒，尼尔离开他的唇，摘下提耶利亚的眼镜。  
"真碍事。"  
少年皱眉抱怨了一句，嘴角随即浮上笑意，再一次俯身吻住提耶利亚。  
提耶利亚瞪着双眼观察自己的状况——后脑勺被撞的隐隐作痛，嘴巴被压得也好紧，一边鼻孔被尼尔的鼻子压住，仅靠单边鼻孔呼吸，就快要缺氧了，因为尼尔吸得太用力，下唇也开始出现肿胀感。  
不过，当尼尔把舌头伸进来时，提耶利亚觉得牙齿像是在被一只撒娇的小狗舔来舔去。  
——好可爱。  
提耶利亚浑身都被吻到僵直，但还是在心里笑了出来。他开始放松紧咬的牙关，尝试迎合尼尔的吻，双手也适时环上对方的后背轻轻安抚。  
尼尔并没有因为提耶利亚的主动而放松，啃咬的力道反而越来越大。尼尔松手时，提耶利亚庆幸嘴唇还没被他咬破。

“那、我走了。”  
尼尔在提耶利亚耳边用轻佻的语气道别，眯着眼扫视了一遍提耶利亚发红的双唇和脸庞，才恋恋不舍地离开。  
提耶利亚用手指摸了摸还留着余痛的唇，笑出了声。  
“明明是个孩子，装什么成熟，还来撩拨大人。”  
只是，刚刚被尼尔拥抱过的身体，好温暖。

之后的日子，尼尔再也没有像那晚般造次，除了每天早上的长吻，还有偶尔看提耶利亚时略带情欲的眼神，其他一切如常。慢慢地，提耶利亚发现早上的告别吻也没那么痛了，他甚至有时也会在尼尔的舌尖下意乱情迷，手不知不觉从尼尔的校服外摸到校服内。

终于一次，在接近十分钟的唇齿缠绵后，提耶利亚的手不自觉抚上尼尔的胸肌。  
尼尔慌忙停下，压住提耶利亚乱动的手，“喂，提耶利亚，我等下还要上学呢。”  
提耶利亚脸红到耳根，烫得像刚烧开的水壶。  
“看来提耶利亚不需要让我等到18岁了。”尼尔狡黠地笑了。  
“你……胡说什么呢！”  
提耶利亚扭过头大声反驳。不敢看对方现在是什么表情，提耶利亚推开他逃也似的回到自己房间。  
只因尼尔说中了自己的心事，提耶利亚才会感到恼怒。身体在渴求尼尔，心也把尼尔当作救命稻草，这感觉的存在已经强烈到想骗过自己都困难。  
提耶利亚的四周已经是一片空洞，尼尔是他能看见的唯一的真实。  
对尼尔到底是什么感情，提耶利亚不甚清楚，只知道和以往对Veda的感情完全不同。他曾经重视Veda的每一句话，视Veda的命令为真理，愿意为了Veda献出生命。而对尼尔，这些感觉都不存在。提耶利亚眼里的尼尔是个可爱的孩子，而这个可爱的孩子正一心一意爱着自己，这种爱让提耶利亚能重新拾回被打击到体无完肤的自信。而和尼尔拥抱接吻的时候，提耶利亚甚至可以忘记所有发生过的事和即将要发生的事，像毒品一样无法自拔。  
“我真是……太差劲了。”

12月的某天，提耶利亚为Veda处理了诸多政府琐碎文件，抵家时已疲惫不堪。唉，这副人造人的身体是为了驾驶高达而生的，不是处理文件啊。提耶利亚一边在心底嘲笑着自己，一边掏出钥匙打开家门。

一开门，迎面而来的是一束紫色玫瑰，还有藏在玫瑰后年轻的笑脸。  
“生日快乐！！”  
提耶利亚惊愕地接过尼尔递来的花束，他完全不记得今天是什么日子了。军事基地并没有花卉种植用地，天知道他攒了多久的零用钱才买到这几朵稀缺品。  
“不是和你说了那个生日是假的吗，那个日期是Veda随便填的，我根本没有生日……”  
提耶利亚嘴上小声抱怨尼尔多事，但其实心里还是有点高兴的，就算不是真的生日，有人愿意记得自己总是件好事。  
“那有什么关系，以后你的这个假生日就是我的专属，只有我有资格给你庆祝。”  
尼尔话语里掩盖不住的孩子气，想到提耶利亚是他的“专属“，便有些得意起来。他转过头指着桌上的餐盘说道：“我准备了晚饭。那个、我不太会做饭……”  
提耶利亚想说吃食堂就好了啊，话到嘴边咽了下去，笑着对尼尔表示感谢。

晚饭是咖喱。尼尔到底加了多少辣椒粉，怎么是这种味道。提耶利亚不停地喝水，努力装出一副吃得津津有味的样子。尼尔吃着同样的食物，但对辣度毫无反应，提耶利亚才知道同居人的口味是这样的。  
为了不拂逆尼尔的好意，提耶利亚搭配三大杯水才解决掉盘中的食物，并对尼尔撒谎说白天太忙，没顾上饮水。

吃罢饭提耶利亚立刻冲进洗澡间，明明气温设定是冬天，身上还是被咖喱辣出了一层汗。  
洗过澡后，提耶利亚头顶着毛巾，独自坐着客厅对着花瓶里的紫色玫瑰发呆。  
一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八、九，一共九朵，每一朵都和自己头发的颜色一模一样。提耶利亚不了解花，他还是知道这不是玫瑰的本来颜色。虽说想要什么颜色的花都可以培育出来，但要做到没有色差，必须要提前三个月订制吧。尼尔是在酒醉那晚前就订了这束花吗？提耶利亚想着想着，不由得痴了。

送花的人轻轻走过来，在提耶利亚身边坐下。  
“这束花，喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，非常喜欢，谢谢你。”  
“提耶利亚今天9岁了，所以我订了9支花。明年我会订十支花，以后每年都会多增加一支……”  
“什么9岁啊，又在乱说。”提耶利亚无奈地打断尼尔的胡闹。两人相视一笑，又陷入沉默。

“喂，师父，你虽然又涨了一岁，身高和体型还是完全没变呢。我们再比试一场，要是我赢了，就可以出师了吧？”  
尼尔身高已经比提耶利亚高出半个脑袋，身型也和成年强壮士兵无异。提耶利亚没有自信能在搏击上赢过尼尔。他之所以能打败那些更强壮的士兵，靠的是技巧和速度。所有的技巧提耶利亚早已经毫无保留地教给了尼尔。至于身体的敏捷度，自打提耶利亚荣升准将副官一职后，近一年的时间内根本没有进行过训练，只怕早已生疏。  
虽然没把握，提耶利亚还是答应了尼尔的挑战，做师父的岂能怕了徒弟。

两人换上搏击训练服，直接在地板上过招。  
提耶利亚的每个动作都被尼尔看穿似的，攻击都是徒劳。十招过后，提耶利亚身体疲倦，无心再战，只想早早认输好去休息。  
尼尔轻易地反剪住提耶利亚心不在焉的双手。  
提耶利亚回头笑着说：“好啦，你赢了。快放开我。”  
“你根本没用全力。”尼尔伏在提耶利亚颈后吹了口气，“师父你是看不起我，还是想应付我？”  
提耶利亚一阵发麻，心里有不好的预感，赶忙求饶：“怎样都好，先放开我，你、你捏疼我了。”  
“既然你输了，理应接受一点惩罚吧？”  
什么惩罚？  
不用说提耶利亚也知道是什么惩罚，这天早晚要来，只不过比他预期的提前了些。  
尼尔篡着提耶利亚双手，全身欺上。提耶利亚顺从地伏在地板上，感觉背后尼尔身体的分量越来越重。  
尼尔撩开提耶利亚颈间的发丝，双唇开始在提耶利亚的后颈游走。  
电流穿过身体一样，提耶利亚察觉到身体在发抖，从后颈袭来的酥麻感觉直穿心脏。  
“不要……尼尔快、停下……”  
少年好像没有听见提耶利亚的话，吮吸的力道越来越大。尼尔的手摸到提耶利亚的腹部，解开了训练服的腰带，然后拉着提耶利亚翻了个身。隔着训练服薄薄一层布料，地板的冷硬感袭上提耶利亚的脊背。  
可是尼尔的眼神好热。他的目光在提耶利亚胸前游走，眼里的火灼伤了途径的皮肤。提耶利亚顿时语塞，说不出拒绝的话。  
“至少……不要在这里做……”

听到提耶利亚从喉咙发出的微弱请求，尼尔脸上最后一丝不安散去了。他拉起提耶利亚进到自己房间，站在床边褪去提耶利亚的上衣。  
“……要在你的房间里吗？”  
提耶利亚有些羞耻，他意识里仍然把尼尔当成孩子，在孩子房间里做总是不妥。  
尼尔拉开床头抽屉，里面装着各种瓶瓶罐罐，还有看起来像安全用品的盒子。  
“我准备的东西在这里。”尼尔解释完，手指插入提耶利亚的头发，轻轻摸着他的耳垂，又低声附加了另外一个理由：“我想要提耶利亚把味道沾在我床单上。”  
第一次听到色情的告白，提耶利亚羞红了脸。

尼尔让上身已赤裸的提耶利亚在自己床上躺下。很快，下身的衣物也被去除干净。小孩子就是着急，想到的东西一秒钟都等不了。提耶利亚盯着天花板，忽然想起了一件重要的事情，抓过床上的枕头挡在尼尔的小熊面前。  
非礼勿视。

尼尔把两人浑身衣物都除尽后，开始从提耶利亚的耳侧一路急急吻起，手也不安分地摸上他胸口的凸起。  
好疼，那里快要被捏肿了。按照从神经传来的感觉，提耶利亚如此分析。  
这点疼算不了什么，他忍过比这剧烈1000倍的痛感。  
不过一直疼下去也不是办法，提耶利亚考虑了一下，决定积极回应尼尔的热情。他伸出双手摸摸尼尔的头，示意还在他的小腹和腰际努力着的少年停下动作。尼尔抬身，脸凑近提耶利亚。提耶利亚开始在少年的额角、眉梢、脸颊和嘴角落下轻吻。  
提耶利亚的吻轻得若有若无，他只想让尼尔慢下来。刚才尼尔在自己小腹部位吮吸时，从额前和颈后垂落的卷发时不时透过皮肤刺激着提耶利亚的神经，让他痒到差点咯咯笑出声来。  
好险，如果真笑出来，这孩子的自信心一定会受打击。  
更险的还在后面，从两人紧贴的下体传来的触感，提耶利亚猜尼尔撑不了多久了。  
不能让他第一次上战场就惨败，提耶利亚停下吻，抵住尼尔的额头，尽量温柔地轻声说：“已经可以了。”  
尼尔睁开泛着湿气的眼睛，点了点头，从抽屉取出一瓶提耶利亚都不知道是什么的液体，挤了一些在指尖，然后分开提耶利亚的双腿。  
提耶利亚只觉得入口处一阵冰凉，接着就是异物感的疼痛。那里被什么进入还是第一次，很不习惯，几乎是条件反射般想推开压在身上的人，想让手指从身体内部离开。提耶利亚咬着牙，强迫双手抓紧床单，才忍住推开尼尔的冲动。

才稍微习惯这种异物感，第二根手指又插了进来。还是疼，不过已经知道怎么忍了。提耶利亚咬着唇冲尼尔点了点头，紧接着第三根手指也毫不留情地直贯插入。

提耶利亚大大地吸了口气，甬道传来的是润滑剂的凉感和尼尔指节的硬感，说实在的难受得很，现在他只希望这种上刑般的折磨快点结束。  
“没关系了，快、快进来。”  
提耶利亚尽力让声音不带痛苦，还故意添加了些妩媚和诱惑的感觉。  
和插入时一样，体内的手指退出时也很直接，提耶利亚差点以为肠壁也被带出来了。尼尔撕开安全套，生硬费力地套上，接着抵住提耶利亚的穴口，猛地贯穿到底。  
进入的一瞬间提耶利亚差点骂出脏话，他慌忙用手狠狠按住嘴，才忍住几乎冲出口的叫喊，只发出一声闷闷的呻吟。来回抽插的时候也很痛，是润滑剂不够还是窄道太紧，提耶利亚产生了入口处快被撕开的恐惧。  
这样可不行。提耶利亚开始冥想机器齿轮和杠杆的运转，冥想枪支子弹上膛到射出的过程，恐惧感随着冥想渐渐消失了。  
毕竟是第一次，不会坚持太久，提耶利亚感到下体一阵抖动，睁开眼，发现尼尔正趴在自己身上喘着粗气。  
想到终于结束了，提耶利亚松了口气。自己的下体还是勃起状态。没关系，放置不管的话，很快就会复原。  
从射精的疲惫感回过神来的尼尔却并不打算放任提耶利亚的高涨状态。他把嘴凑到提耶利亚下体处，含住前端开始上下移动。  
“不、不要！……不用了。”  
提耶利亚慌忙喊着叫停，一是出于羞耻感，二是对尼尔生硬的技术发怵。  
尼尔抬头看着提耶利亚，眼神里是疑惑和不解。  
提耶利亚把尼尔拉起，抓过他的手覆上自己的性器，“用手就可以，上次那样就好。”  
至少手是安全的。  
这次不用再忍了，提耶利亚也想早点释放，浑身的疲惫亟需睡眠来解除。

尼尔擦干净双手残留的液体，从背后拥紧已经快睡着了的提耶利亚。  
“我是不是做得很差……”  
提耶利亚睁开已经迷糊的眼睛，翻过身，从正面抱紧了需要鼓励的少年。  
“没有，我很开心，真的。”  
「没有」是假的，但开心是真的。只是抱住尼尔就会给提耶利亚安稳的感觉，是谁都夺不走的安全感。  
“我也做得很差，你不要嫌弃才好。”扔下这句话后，提耶利亚便沉沉睡去，尼尔的头发散发出的气味好像催眠气雾，他已抵挡不住睡魔的入侵。  
“谢谢你，提耶利亚。”  
提耶利亚没有听见尼尔的道谢，只是在睡梦中牵动了一下嘴角，露出浅浅的微笑。


	6. Chapter 6

某日，提耶利亚收到命令前往Veda办公室。一进门，见到利冯兹正翘着腿坐在沙发上，提耶利亚的脸瞬间沉得像下雨前的空气。

“这么不愿意看到我？正好，我这里有一个任务要给你，你可以很久见不到我。”

利冯兹有种能力，无论说什么话都摆出同一副表情，一种看起来和蔼可亲实际上高高在上的表情，提耶利亚恨那张脸恨到咬牙切齿。

“你是想把我打发走吧。难道说现在的我，还能对你构成什么威胁不成？”

“哼，小心点总是好的，我不希望任何人打搅我的计划。当然，我也不希望有天要亲手杀死你。联盟的‘和平盛典’将在3个月于地球举行，政府高层希望在人类发源地庆祝宇宙重归和平。你从没去过地球吧？我去过一次，是个既原始又野蛮的地方。庆典定在那种地方，我必须要推荐一个可信的人去做准备工作。提耶利亚，我一直相信你做秘书的能力，你一定不会让我失望的。”

利冯兹的嘲讽让提耶利亚的怒气冲顶上太阳穴，他多一分钟都不想待在此人的身边。

“知道了，反正我在基地也无事可做。我去就是了。”

“我知道你不会拒绝。另外，我帮你的尼尔也办好了转学手续，他可以转去地球的普通学校，军事抚养费也免了。现在是和平年代，我们不需要那么多的士兵。你和他……呵呵，在一起过得挺快活吧。这可瞒不了我。很好啊，你可以去追求一下普通人的幸福，宇宙的事情就交给我们……”

提耶利亚再也听不下去，他没等利冯兹说完便转身走出房间，“呯”地重重甩上了房门。

从Veda办公室出来，提耶利亚没有继续他那可有可无的工作，成堆毫无意义的文件被他泄愤似地扔进垃圾桶。回到家里，提耶利亚瘫倒在沙发上直直望着天花板，他失去了驾驶员的资格，连士兵的资格也失去了。从此以后，他只是一个政府秘书，只能给高官们做庆典和晚会的准备工作。

忽然，提耶利亚好怀念德天使的驾驶舱，怀念从驾驶舱窗口看到的宇宙景色，怀念GN加农炮射出的亮光，怀念敌军被扫平时的杀戮快感。提耶利亚摇摇头，甩开刚才的想法，他意识到自己脑袋大概有些不正常了。怎么会怀念起杀人，明明死都不想让尼尔做同样的事，最近真是越来越荒唐。提耶利亚想到疲倦，不觉打起了盹。

朦胧中感到自己颈间痒痒的，胸前凸起正被什么抚弄。提耶利亚一惊之下醒了过来，慌忙推开伏在自己身上动手动脚的尼尔。

“喂，不是昨晚刚做过吗？怎么又要来！”

“昨晚提耶利亚有感觉了吧，我要趁热多练习啊！”

“你把我当什么啊，靶子吗！停、快停下，我有正事要和你说！”

尼尔这才把手从提耶利亚上衣里抽出，用看起来很乖的姿势坐好。

“尼尔，我要被调往地球工作……”

未等提耶利亚说完，尼尔便大声地抗议道：“哎？你要丢下我？不行！我也要一起去！”

“你想去地球吗？那里比卫星基地的条件差很多，你可能不会喜欢那里。”

“提耶利亚在哪里，我就喜欢哪里。”

“……你不是想要参军吗？去地球你只能上普通学校，你的理想……”

“什么理想都比不上提耶利亚！提耶利亚不会丢下我一个人在这里吧？你最好不要做这种打算。管你在宇宙哪个角落，我都会找到你。”

提耶利亚看着少年略带威胁的目光，失声笑了出来，说道：“不、不会，你还没满19岁，我还是你的监护人。那就一起去地球吧，到时候不准后悔、不准抱怨哦。”

“绝对不后悔！你要说的就是这件事吗？现在，我们能把刚才没做的事情做完了吗？”

尼尔急迫地贴上提耶利亚意欲接吻。刚才提耶利亚说话时，他一直盯着这双嫩唇，早已按耐不住。

“等等！”提耶利亚再次拦住暴走边缘的尼尔，“……这种事，还是、去床上做吧。”

卧室里，二人熟练地帮对方除掉衣衫。  
因为提耶利亚卧室的床要大一些，这些日子尼尔的卧室已处于空置状态。提耶利亚在第一次体验到的生涩痛感，随着不断的练习，已经基本消失，取代的是一种他也形容不来的感觉。第一次见识到这种感觉的时候，提耶利亚膝头不受控地颤抖，大脑像被扼住一样无法思考。  
那次的快感过后，提耶利亚甚至有些后怕。  
他从前最憎恨事物发展不在自己的掌控中。驾驶高达出击敌军的时候，他永远能完美执行计划，这会让提耶利亚感到无与伦比的畅快。  
讽刺的是，为小队制定作战计划的利冯兹，让他在准备奉献一生的事业上尝到了失控感。而尼尔则让他意识到，有些时候连自己的身体他都无法掌控。

尼尔双手环上提耶利亚的腰肢，两人相拥躺倒，刚才被暂停的吻重新开始。在唇瓣交缠的过程中，尼尔放在提耶利亚腰上的手慢慢下滑，抵上臀部。  
“嗯……”  
碰到入口的时候，提耶利亚被吻住的嘴里漏出了呻吟声。  
“这次一下子就有感觉了？”尼尔手指按在入口处，看着提耶利亚的眼睛问道。  
“没、没有……你怎么总是问这些问题？”  
提耶利亚对尼尔在做爱时的“十万个为什么”很是厌烦，因为被问“这里有没有感觉”的时候实在是太羞耻了。  
“我要钻研提耶利亚的身体啊，这可是我一辈子的课题……”  
提耶利亚想反驳尼尔的恶趣味，还没说出口，就被尼尔富于煽动性的吻给淹没了。在口腔中疯狂肆虐后，尼尔咬着提耶利亚的耳朵，手指开始在入口处轻轻搅动。  
提耶利亚从指尖开始融化，尼尔的发端传来的洗发水香气混杂着荷尔蒙袭击他的鼻翼，很快浑身都软弱无力，只想缴械投降。  
“这次很快就放松了呢。”耳边传来尼尔温柔的笑声。  
就算再温柔的语气，话语的内容还是会让提耶利亚满脸通红。  
“腿分开。”  
尼尔命令着，取出润滑剂挤在手中，然后把提耶利亚的腿分成M字。  
尼尔俯下身，嘴唇落上提耶利亚的昂扬，舌尖抵在前端吸吮，同时涂着润滑剂的手指也探入后穴开始翻搅。  
技巧已经娴熟了很多，提耶利亚也不像第一次被口交时那样怕了。他的腰部离开床，手也开始无意识地抚摸着尼尔的头发，仿佛快要醉倒在爱抚中。  
提耶利亚呼吸渐渐急促，射精预感袭来的同时，尼尔的嘴唇离开了他的性器。  
“提耶利亚可不能偷跑哦。”  
尼尔坐起，笑着擦了擦唇边。他拉起提耶利亚，让提耶利亚伏在肩上，一只手固定住腰部，另一只手分开提耶利亚的臀瓣将胀大的器官缓缓插入，使二人的身体相连。  
随着律动力道的加强，尼尔听到把脸埋在自己肩上的提耶利亚发出的呜咽声。这是提耶利亚在向他发出“舒服”的信号。  
“吻我。”  
听到尼尔的命令，提耶利亚顺从地把已经湿润了的红色眼睛从尼尔肩上抬起，将嘴唇贴上对方的唇，准确捕捉到探入口腔的柔软用力吸着。  
尼尔在提耶利亚狂热的吻中加快了律动。  
提耶利亚觉得被火花包围一样浑身燥热，双手紧紧捧住尼尔的脸。  
腰部好像快要断掉了，下身却还在贪婪品尝着尼尔带来的甜蜜搅动，提耶利亚的身体在一阵颤抖中达到了顶端，射出的精液污染了尼尔的小腹。  
尼尔压住提耶利亚倒在床上，一边吮吸着还在余韵中抖动的提耶利亚的唇，一边加大腰部的扭动幅度。不久，两人连接处溢出的白色液体打湿了床单。

“今天是提耶利亚第一次这么主动的吻我……”  
尼尔紧紧拥抱提耶利亚，双手抚着他的背部，贴着他的耳朵轻轻说道。  
“是吗？”  
“嗯，终于得到你的回应了，好开心……”  
提耶利亚扭过头，迎上尼尔热烈又温柔的眼神，心中忽然一阵悸动。他想说句什么，又找不到合适的语言，只能用相同的力道，抱紧了尼尔。


	7. Chapter 7

和尼尔到达地球后，提耶利亚在庆典举办地附近租下一间二层独栋洋房，又租了一辆汽车。

地球还保留着几个世纪前的原始，没有飞行器、没有恒温房屋，亦无任何量子跳跃设备。现今还愿意留着地球上继续生存的人，全都是信奉“地球教”的信徒，他们尊崇“自然”，反对人类对宇宙的“过度开垦”。那些人类由地球向宇宙进发伊始时架设的“古董”设施，都被地球教拆解的干干净净。

只不过是些老顽固——提耶利亚与一些地球上的同事接触后，很快得出了这样的结论。

但提耶利亚也不得不承认地球上残留的“原始”带给他的安心感。远离了Veda、利冯兹、雷杰尼和高达，可以什么都不用思考，况且这种“逃避”并不是他的选择，这让他感到心安理得。

看起来尼尔和新学校的同学们相处的也很愉快，他说他很喜欢地球，这里的人都很“朴实”。

提耶利亚忽然察觉到，眼前的尼尔和五年前比，变化到底有多大。他蓄起了长发，脸部轮廓粗旷，声音带着成熟男人的磁性，再也不是那个会躲在他怀里哭的男孩了。然而，现在的尼尔也会转瞬即逝，他以后会变得更成熟、更有男人味，最后会白发苍苍，如同所有人类一样。提耶利亚有些失落，自己终究不是人类，无法和尼尔一起成长，只能永远停在16岁的模样。

趁现在两人在一起还般配。

趁尼尔还没意识到永不变老的人造人有多可怕。

晚上，提耶利亚开着以前在博物馆才能看到的汽车带尼尔兜风。他们开到悬崖边，提耶利亚打开天窗，熄掉火，站起来倚着驾驶座椅的顶端远眺黑暗里平静的海。远处海岸线上的路灯倒映在海面，光和影在海水的波动下轻轻摇曳，让他想起德天使驾驶舱外的星际。

“提耶利亚。”

尼尔轻声呼唤，把他从呆滞中叫醒。

“呐、尼尔，你喜欢地球吗？”

“很喜欢。其实，这里和我之前居住的星球很像，没有什么像样的建设，但人们生活的很开心。”

尼尔的双手插在裤兜，扭头看着玻璃外的海浪继续说：“而且，这里有提耶利亚，有我们的家。”

家。提耶利亚心头忽然涌起强烈的感动，这感动像远处的海浪一样不断冲击他的心门。提耶利亚从天窗缩回身体，坐到尼尔的身上，和他热烈拥吻。

放倒座椅，拉开尼尔的裤链，提耶利亚内心此刻正疯狂地渴求尼尔。

两个人穿着上衣，只有裤子被扔到座椅下。

不需要任何流程，提耶利亚想让自己被尼尔占据、被尼尔填满，不管是身体还是心。

性爱应该是原始的，如野兽一般，不需要任何规则、礼节、羞耻。

在“原始”的地球上，提耶利亚第一次见识到人类“性”的真实面貌。

情欲本就是“低级趣味”、“基本需求”，抛下一切、下等的性爱才是快乐的。

提耶利亚气喘吁吁靠着尼尔的肩，已经数不清楚第几次去了，车里洋溢着两人体液交融的味道。

大概需要买下这辆车了。

如此放低一切的“回应”，尼尔能感觉到吗？

三个月后，庆典结束。

提耶利亚有时想，这三个月的日子，就算100年后想起，也是自己最快乐的一段时光。

利冯兹在庆典后，来到提耶利亚的住处。

看着他进门，提耶利亚预感到自己的快乐要结束了。

“提耶利亚，你的任务完成的不错。我来给你下达接下来的任务。”

“你不是准备让我做一辈子秘书吗？我接受了。”

“哈，怎么可能。你这样的人才，怎么能在秘书的位置上受委屈。我来是想让你重新驾驶德天使。自从你从驾驶员的位置退下，德天使一直没有找到合适的人来驾驶呢。”

“你要把驾驶员的资格交给我？现在你期望我还能相信你有这么好心？”

“不，你要做的不是驾驶员，你要做的是帝国的俘虏。联盟开完和平盛典，处于松懈状态，帝国在我的安排下，不久就会发动突袭。我要你开着德天使与帝国交战，战败后德天使被捕获，而你成为战俘。”

“你妄想！”

“你想过普通人的日子吧，我会用帝国战俘把你交换回来，你可以和你的养子留在地球。你想清楚，就算不是你，我也可以派其他变革者去。计划不会因为你的拒绝产生任何改变。”

德天使，利冯兹要把他的德天使交到帝国的手里。

提耶利亚知道利冯兹没有撒谎，就算他拒绝，利冯兹仍然可以找其他驾驶员参与战斗，把德天使送到敌方手里。他脑海里闪过一个计划。

“好，我答应你。你也要向我保证，任何时候都不能动尼尔，我要他平安无事活下去。”

“我对欺负小孩子可没兴趣。可以，我给你这个承诺。明天就回卫星基地来报到。”

尼尔听说提耶利亚第二天就要走，又嚷着要一同回去。

“我只是去找Veda报到，很快就回来，你在这里等我好吗？”

这是提耶利亚第一次对尼尔撒谎，为了掩盖心虚，提耶利亚笑得无限温柔。

尼尔没有怀疑：“很快是多久？”

“一个多月吧。”

“一个多月都见不到提耶利亚，会很寂寞的。”

那今晚就好好抚慰你的寂寞吧，提耶利亚想——这是最后一次了。

……

被尼尔从身后抱住进入后，提耶利亚忍不住哭了出来。

“怎么了？疼吗？”尼尔停下了动作，关切地问。

“不、不是，我只是……太幸福了。”

“太幸福了为什么要哭呢？”

“……我也不知道。”提耶利亚伸出手抚摸靠在背后的脑袋，“尼尔，抱我。让我永远都忘不了你。”

“……遵命。”

结束后，尼尔擦掉提耶利亚眼角残留的泪滴。

“怎么样，能让你永远记住吗？”

“嗯……尼尔呢？会永远记住我吗？”

尼尔笑了，露出两排洁白的牙齿。

“你早就刻在我的身体里了，我永远忘不了提耶利亚。”

是吗？那真是太好了。

提耶利亚回到卫星基地后不久，帝国就发动了突袭。哼、利冯兹的计划。

提耶利亚坐进德天使的驾驶舱，一切还是那样的熟悉，像与多年不见的老友会面。

“好久不见，我的搭档。今天要委屈你了，不过你放心，我会一直和你在一起的。”

“德天使，提耶利亚·厄德，出击！”

德天使四肢被光缆绑住，关节里被帝国军舰注入了凝胶而动弹不得。提耶利亚知道利冯兹一定把德天使的所有性能参数都出卖了，才会这么容易被束缚住。

“利冯兹，你不会想到我会愿意和德天使一起死吧，哈哈哈哈！”

提耶利亚狰狞又绝望地笑着，按下了自爆开关。

德天使在自爆前把驾驶舱弹了出来，提耶利亚在太空中望着属于他的高达和周围的帝国军舰一起化成一团灼热的烟云，在宇宙中消失殆尽。

驾驶舱里的氧气越来越稀薄，提耶利亚出击前破坏了内里的氧气制造装备和卫星定位系统，他决意和德天使共存亡。

啊，这就是死亡的滋味吗？

提耶利亚的意识渐渐模糊，开始出现幻觉，他看到了Veda，看到雷杰尼，看到自己第一次驾驶德天使，然后看到了尼尔。

尼尔对他说永远不会忘记他、尼尔希望他给出回应、尼尔第一次抱自己、尼尔送给他的紫色玫瑰花、尼尔的吻、尼尔为他受伤、尼尔学习赛车、射击和搏击术、尼尔在他怀里哭、尼尔叫他“姐姐”、最后提耶利亚打开门，看见一个怀抱破烂玩具熊的孩子正在对着他笑。

提耶利亚意识到这是他心底最宝贵的记忆，这些记忆正在消散。他伸出手想触摸那个孩子的脸，手伸到半空便忽地落下。

一切都消失了。

提耶利亚离开两周后的周末，尼尔听到门铃响声，赶忙跑去开门。提耶利亚说一个月后回来，没想到会这么快。

门口站着的，并不是提耶利亚，是和提耶利亚有着相同面容的雷杰尼。

“我来给你这封信，还有这个，是他留下的东西。”

雷杰尼把一封信和一副眼镜递给尼尔，脸上是难掩的悲痛。

等尼尔读完信，雷杰尼再度开口说：“他对我说，如果他再也回不来，就把这封信交给你……如果你以后有什么需要，可以随时联系我。我先走了。”

“他没有死！我知道的，他没有死。”

雷杰尼吃惊地回过头看着尼尔：“你说什么？你为什么这么说？”

“因为我一点也不悲伤啊。所以我才确定他一定还活着，在某个地方活得很好。”

雷杰尼没有说话，转身离开。他很诧异少年会说出那样的话。

雷杰尼知道提耶利亚没有死，他还能感觉到提耶利亚的脑量子波，虽然微弱却切实存在着的量子波，因为他和提耶利亚是永远连在一起的。只是出于嫉妒，他不想把事实告诉尼尔。

尼尔再次打开提耶利亚的信。

“尼尔，

当你看到这封信时，我已经不会再回来了。

对不起，对你说谎了。

请不要怨恨我。

写这些文字的时候，我想到的是我们第一次见面。

那一刻，是我生命变化的开始。

因为你，我改变了，我理解了人类、理解了人类的感情。

我想我心底对你的感觉，应该可以称之为“爱”吧。

我不知道用什么语言能表达我对你的感谢。

很抱歉不能陪你走更远的路。

愿你能找到属于自己的梦想、追求属于自己的幸福。

如果可以的话，请偶尔想起我。

不过，如果想到我使你痛苦，忘记我也没关系。

谢谢你曾经走入我的生命。

さようなら。

提耶利亚·厄德”


	8. 番外：分裂

实验体E-57，银河历290年被送往帝国殖民卫星超兵3号试验基地， 是该年进入此基地的第5批实验儿童。

他的出身在资料中没有详细记载，黑发黑瞳，体重身材中等，经各项测试，被判定为适合实验的体质。经历了为期一年的脑量子波适应性训练后，对其进行开颅手术。

在术后观察中，发现E-57与五感丧失的女性实验体A-39产生了有效的脑量子波交流，这项结果在当时被认定为脑量子波研究的巨大飞跃。

——摘自《银河帝国脑量子波研究所所刊193期》

我脑内能追溯到最早有关食物的记忆，是孤儿院冰冷的土豆汤，硬面包和炖菜，饭量对于儿童来说也算不上多，因为每次我都会把汤底 的土豆残渣和掉落桌面的面包渣扫光。后来，随着我年龄的增长，孤儿院的餐食量越变越少，小孩子们每日面黄肌瘦，食不果腹。在饥饿的驱使下，我开始在周边的田地里寻找能充饥的野草，运气好的话还能抓到蛞蝓。蛞蝓滑过喉咙的触感滑腻恶心，但比起死亡的恐惧算不得什么。

所以帝国秘密组织到孤儿院征集超兵实验用的儿童时，我毫不犹豫地报名了。成为实验品后便再也不用忍受饥饿，仅这一条福利就有足够大的吸引力。

在接受脑量子波适应性训练时，我怀疑过自己来这里的初衷，考量究竟是忍受脑内分裂的疼痛更好过一点还是饥肠辘辘的滋味更好过一点。我不记得那时的结论了，两者都是在死亡线上挣扎，考虑哪种死法更好并没有意义——我要活下去。

我用尽全力活了下来。他们给我做了开颅手术。只有胜利者才有权利做这个手术，至于那些失败者……我也不知道他们去了哪里，我猜不会是什么好地方。

手术结束后，我脑内一片空白，看着周遭的一排排仪器，我半点反应都没有，没有思考，也没有思考的冲动。忽然，有个声音在我脑海里响起，那声音像投入死寂水面的石子一样让我再度活了过来。

"有人吗？有谁在吗？"

是个少女的声音，她一直在重复同样的话语。不知怎地，我知道她呼唤的人就是我。我循着声音离开房间，穿过两边均是紧闭着的门的长廊，来到一扇门前。

声音就是从这间房内传出的，门并没有上锁。

我推开门走进去，整间房只有一个横在中间的透明玻璃柜，就像一樽水晶棺材。在棺材里躺着一位少女，银色长发散在身下，胸前和股间缠着白色绑带，一动不动，眼睛黯淡无光地望着天花板。少女像一具死尸，我却觉得她好美丽。

“你，是谁？”

她并没有张口，声音在我的脑内响起。我确定她就是这个声音的来源。

我是谁？

我不记得了，什么都不记得了。

我如实回答了她。她告诉我她叫玛丽，并且给我取了个名字叫做阿雷路亚。她告诉我这名字是感谢主的意思。

感谢主。

为什么要感谢主？我很不理解。

因为我们活着啊。她的声音那么欢愉，好似完全不在意自己的活死人状态。

——活着。是的，我想活下去，为什么这个看起来理所当然的需求对我来说这么困难？但是，眼前的女孩和我有着相同的处境。不，她比我更惨，为什么她还能笑出来？

我接受了这个名字，每天都过来和玛丽说话。奇怪，我在这里没有见到任何大人，每天的饭食都是定时出现在餐盘格内，我吃完后把空了的餐盘放回，格子便自动上升被回收。

我和玛丽仿佛伊甸园里的亚当和夏娃，那段时间没有人来打搅我们。和她说话的时候我好开心，有记忆以来我从未如此开心过。她来自一个信天主教的家庭，所以会给我讲圣经里的故事。我有时觉得那些神迹统统是瞎扯，有时又觉得她的话很有道理。

后来，那个人出现了。

哈雷路亚。

最开始，我脑子里会偶尔出现不属于我的声音，明明没有产生过那样的想法，声音却莫名其妙钻了进来。我以为是这栋楼里还有和玛丽一样能和我进行脑量子波通信的人，也曾尝试去寻找，无果。

不久，我开始产生幻觉，觉得有另一个我在我的面前、身后、左边、右边不停出现，与我对话。渐渐，我分辨不清幻觉和真实的边界了。

终于，我搞清楚了，另一个“我”就存在于这具身体里，和我共享每一拍的心跳。他是脑量子波手术的结果，是我拼死存活下来的战利品。

他是我的分身，是世界上最了解我的人。我也明白这是不正常的，一副身体怎么能住着两个灵魂。但说实话，他出现后，我再也没有品尝过孤独的感觉，这让我异常安心。要知道，来到超兵基地后，在认识玛丽之前，孤独感曾无时不萦绕着我，虽不像饥饿感那般致死，但也不好受。玛丽只能躺在玻璃棺材内，但哈雷路亚却时时在我身边。哦对了，哈雷路亚也是玛丽起的名字，他在我和玛丽见面时跳了出来。玛丽说这个名字是赞美主的意思。

有一天醒来，我发现自己身处在一个陌生的房间，脑袋上顶着厚重的头盔，周围都是和我一样的实验体。我再也找不到玛丽，她的声音消失了。

我只剩下哈雷路亚了。

在一个大房间里住着几十个实验体，属于每个实验体的空间只有一张床的大小。每天，都会有几个实验体被带走，也会有几个新的实验体进来。只是，被带走的人再也没回来过。

几天后，哈雷路亚在脑内对我说，他半夜溜出去，看到当天被带走的实验体接受了一系列惨无人道的实验，然后被毁灭丢弃。

我们要逃出去，留在这里就是等死。

怎么逃？

交给我吧，你什么都不用管，晚上安心睡觉就行。

那，逃走的时候带上玛丽。

切，真麻烦。……好吧，我想想办法。

那时我是那么信任他。几天后的早上我醒来，大房间里的所有实验体都挤在一个中型救生飞艇的乘客舱中，我们逃离了超兵实验基地。哈雷路亚的确很神奇，我不知道他是怎么做到这一切的。

玛丽也在，她的眼睛紧闭，似乎在沉睡。

我们逃出生天了！

喜悦的感觉并未持续多久，很快它就被氧气不足的恐惧湮没了。救生飞艇上的氧气制造设备内残留的材料，只够几十个人存活10个小时，10个小时后所有人都会死于窒息。

多讽刺啊。检查完氧气制造设备，我绝望地靠着墙壁，感觉后背被硬物抵住。是枪！哈雷路亚从大人那里抢了一把枪。难道……他杀了人？

“没错，我杀了人。就现在的状况，我觉得我们需要杀掉更多的人，阿雷路亚。”

哈雷路亚出现了。

“你……什么意思？”

“你明明知道的，你自己心里也是这么想的。氧气根本不够几十个人存活。杀掉他们，我们活下去！”

“你疯了！”

“这是唯一的出路，难道你想死在这儿？！别傻了！我费了好大的力气才逃出来，才不会和你一起死在这里！那些实验体本来就注定要死的，我利用他们分散了看守的注意力，现在他们已经没用了。”

“我……我不会杀人的！”

“哈啊？真没用。好吧，用不着你动手，像以前一样把身体交给我就好，我会帮你处理好一切。”

“不，我不能让你这么做！我们还有希望……”

“什么希望！那种东西根本不存在！你想活下去就只能靠自己争取，唯一的方法就是杀掉所有其他人……”

我在脑内和哈雷路亚拉扯着，试图阻止他抢占这具身体。不出意外，我又一次尝试失败。我根本控制不了哈雷路亚，他比我强大太多。我的手举起了枪，而我的意识随之消失。

阿雷路亚的意识再次进入这具身体的时候，我察觉自己置身在一片广袤的草原上，清新的空气里洋溢着青草的甜味，人造太阳的光夺目耀眼。和我一起逃出的实验体伙伴们也在，周围没有我害怕的尸体和血腥。这是玛丽说过的天堂吗？我已经死了？低下头，我发现自己的手和脚都被绳子紧紧缚住。

“你醒了？你是阿雷路亚还是哈雷路亚？”

玛丽走了过来，用冰冷的语调问我。我第一次看见她站起来的样子，她的眼睛里射出比语气还要冷的寒光。我看呆了，甚至忘记了回答。

“听见没有！我在问你！”玛丽厉声说。

“阿…阿雷路亚。”

“哼，是你。你根本控制不住哈雷路亚，差点让他把全船的人都杀掉。哈雷路亚太危险，我不得不绑住你……”

玛丽的语气稍稍缓和。我明白了，原来哈雷路亚要动手的时候被玛丽阻止了，我不是在什么“天堂”里，我还活着。

“玛丽，谢谢你……”

“我不是玛丽。我是索玛·比利斯。”

“你明明就是玛丽。”

“我以为你会明白。”索玛从齿间发出一声冷笑，“我们都是分裂型的超兵产物，只不过你和哈雷路亚是失败品，而我是成功的。玛丽现在已经沉睡，我会替她掌管好一切的，在生活安稳之前我不会让她出来看见这个丑陋的世界……我要让所有人都活下去，这是她期望的。”


	9. Chapter 9

银河历302年，帝国和联盟刚刚发生过一场惨烈战役的宇宙空域，出现了一艘宇宙走私船——“托勒密”号。

当飞船驶入碎片密集区域后，舰长阿雷路亚下达了开启磁吸装置的命令。

“根据情报，这场战役联盟方派出了一架高达，运气好的话可能还会捡到高达的武器。”

阿雷路亚看着飞船窗外的战舰碎片，思考着它们可能曾掠夺过无数人的性命，如今却只能沦为宇宙垃圾。如果不是费沙共和国正在暗中研制战舰制造，等待这些“垃圾”的命运，只能是永远的漂浮在宇宙中，或者互相摩擦后燃烧殆尽。

“唉，也不知道你们被托勒密收集到底是幸运还是不幸运……托你们的福，费沙大概不久就能组建起自己的战斗舰队了。”

费沙共和国，作为联盟和帝国的夹缝中生存的小型行星共和国，靠着其出色的商业头脑在宇宙格局中站稳一席之地。然而掌握费沙大权的首脑七人组并不满足于现状，他们想要组建军事力量，从而在和两大霸权的商业往来中获得更大的话语权，甚至用来扩张费沙的领土。

往后宇宙的局势会变成什么样子？阿雷路亚就这个问题，让想象在脑内驰骋了片刻，长叹了口气。

“就算历史已经记载了足够多的战乱，人类仍旧是不知悔改啊……”

“阿雷路亚，大片碎片已经收集完毕。是否返航？”总舵手拉塞的洪亮声音把阿雷路亚从思考中拽了出来。

“哦，返航！”

阿雷路亚以及托勒密号的所有船员，均出身于银河帝国的某超兵实验基地。他们在十岁左右时，成功从看守秘密森严的基地逃脱，开着偷来的宇宙飞船降落到了属于费沙共和国的S-3812号行星上。

可是，S-3812行星和银河帝国最近的边界也相差了几光年的距离，一群十岁的孩子是怎么穿越这么远的宇宙空间的？来到S-3812行商，凑巧发现并收留了这群孩子的旅行商人伊恩·瓦斯提，十年后都没有解开这个谜题。

据当时孩子们的领头羊称，他们的氧气只够维持十个小时。十小时内穿越了几光年这样的不可能事件，唯一的解释就是他们被神眷顾，通过迄今无人发现的虫洞降落到一个既能让人类生存又没有大批军队把守的星球上。

瓦斯提发现他们时，孩子们已经在S-3812星球生活了将近一年的时间。他们形成了一个严密的组织，几十个人被分成了几只小队。每个小队分工明确，又能互相关照，虽说过的是在野外风餐露宿的日子，那群孩子竟能做到衣食无忧，着实让人佩服。

瓦斯提找到这群孩子的首领，一个叫索玛·比利斯的女孩，提出了想要收留他们的建议。他原以为索玛会因为能有容身之所欢欣雀跃，没想到得到了冰冷的答复。

“你这样做究竟出于什么目的？凭什么让我信任你？”

女孩温暖的金色瞳孔透着警惕，瓦斯提立即明白到他对面坐着的只是身体上的孩子，思想上却比很多大人都成熟。

“我不是白白收养你们的，我表面上是个普通旅行商人，其实真正的身份是费沙的军火商。我能看出，你们所有人的战斗力都远高于普通小孩的水平。我想雇佣你们，将来帮我做一些危险的工作。当然，是等你们成年之后。”

瓦斯提明白，对付聪明人最好的方法就是说实话。

索玛一动不动地盯住瓦斯提的脸。瓦斯提自诩做军火商二十余载，见过多少大风大浪，仍被面前不到十岁的少女眼神看得浑身不自在。不知道被观察了多久，他终于看到索玛微微点了点头，用冷静的声音说：“给所有人一个平静的童年，成年后让他们自己选择是否被你雇佣。如果你答应这个条件，我愿意做你的佣兵。”

瓦斯提带着所有孩子回到了他在费沙的私人行星，为他们腾出一个大庄园，并聘请了几位教师，教授他们宇宙相关的知识。出于对瓦斯提的感激，有二十几个孩子在成年后表示愿意成为瓦斯提的手下，于是他购置了一艘大型宇宙飞船，取名“托勒密”，做为这支队伍的行动基地。剩下的人，或因为战斗力不强，或因为讨厌宇宙、更中意地表生活，不愿成为佣兵，瓦斯提遵守与比利斯的约定，也尊重了他们的选择，在自己的企业里为他们安排了合适的工作。

阿雷路亚让拉塞按原航路返回费沙，便离开了指挥室。他来到托勒密的下舱，想看看这次有没有意外的惊喜。

一位娇小的银发少女正扒着下舱的巨大玻璃窗，目不转睛地盯着里面仍在高速旋转的碎片。

“怎么了玛丽，有什么好东西吗？”

阿雷路亚漂到玛丽身边，抓住扶手停了下来。

“阿雷路亚，我看见里面好像有个人。我们赶紧把制停设备打开，看看他是不是还活着吧！”

“我们到战场时战役已经结束两天，不可能有生命特征存在。况且，在这种高速旋转的状态下，人类是不可能存活的。以前我们也吸到过被搅成肉酱的尸体，没什么奇怪的。”

“不是，阿雷路亚，刚才我站在这里，通过脑量子波，隐约能听到求救的声音。相信我。快让拉塞打开制停设备，我要下去看看。”

玛丽坚持的事情，阿雷路亚向来不会反对。他点点头，打开通信设备，给拉塞下达了命令。

在制停设备的作用下，碎片迅速停止了高速运转状态，玛丽打开收集舱的大门飞了进去。她靠近一个圆形的驾驶舱，砸开舱门，拉出了一个人。

“他还活着！”

听到玛丽传来的通讯信息，阿雷路亚失声喊出一句“不是吧！”，立即钻进收集舱，和玛丽一起把那个人拉了出来。

阿雷路亚打量着躺在地上的这位幸存者。一身紫色的驾驶服，阿雷路亚能肯定，这套衣服绝不是普通联盟或帝国驾驶员的制服，交战双方所有级别的士兵制服他都见过。这套驾驶服，虽然到处是刮痕和血污，阿雷路亚还是能分辨出它那坚实的质地和丰富的功能性。

取下半边已经碎裂的头盔，阿雷路亚把它放在手中慢慢转动着观察。这头盔是用号称比钻石还坚硬的产自联盟殖民地的贵重类金属材料做成，他们做走私生意的时候贩卖过这种材料。阿雷路亚看了看头盔底部，发现其内部能隐约辨认出“Tieria”几个字母。

“Tieria，这是古代语里地球的意思？是他的名字还是他所在的组织？”阿雷路亚喃喃道。

“不管怎样都好，他现在看起来非常糟糕。我们赶快把他放进治疗舱里吧。”玛丽担忧地看着那人的脸，焦急地说。阿雷路亚最了解她善良的天性，不管是自己人还是敌人，她永远不能置身受重伤的人于不顾。

两人把这个神奇生还的驾驶员抬进了飞船左舷医疗室。他们为他除掉染血的驾驶服，换上治疗袍，再把这具满身伤痕的躯体抬进治疗舱内。玛丽先为他做了心脏和脑部的初步检查。

“血压很低，有脑震荡的症状，另外还有5处严重伤口。我猜在我们到达费沙前，他不会醒了。”——这是玛丽根据检查结果，得出的结论。

所以当3天后，这位驾驶员自己从治疗舱内走出来，光着脚胡乱闯进托勒密指挥舱的时候，众人都被这个不速之客吓了一跳。

“你……你能下地走路了？”阿雷路亚瞪着他露在外面的那只灰色眼睛，像看怪物一样看着几天前他救出的快要死掉的伤员。他转头看了看玛丽，同样的惊讶也写在她的脸上。玛丽和阿雷路亚相视一眼，心里不约而同地想，“怎么会有比超兵恢复还快的人存在。”

陌生人用一双红宝石颜色的瞳孔，疑惑地看着指挥室的这群人，缓缓问：“这里……是哪里？”

“这里是托勒密，我们在收集宇宙碎片时发现了你。”玛丽收起了惊讶，用温柔的声音回答他。

“你们是谁？”

“我们是宇宙旅行者，喜欢在宇宙各地收集奇珍异宝。”阿雷路亚抢着回答，他害怕不会说谎的玛丽把真实身份透露给来路不明的人，然后他反问陌生人：“那么，你是谁？”

“我是谁？……我是谁？我……是谁？”

陌生人脸上的疑惑越来越重，他紧皱着眉，双手抱头，忽然站不稳，痛苦地跌到地板上。

“啊，你脑部受挫，可能暂时失忆了，也许不久就能恢复正常，我见过很多这样的伤员。这样吧，你的头盔里刻有Tieria几个字母，我们就暂时用提耶利亚这个名字称呼你吧。”

玛丽说着，把陌生人从地板扶了起来，让他坐到观察员的座椅上。

“提耶利亚……”听见这个名字，陌生人的脸部肌肉一下从紧绷变得轻松，“好，你们就叫我提耶利亚吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

提耶利亚日记

日期：银河历302年5月17日

我到达了费沙。着陆后我和阿雷路亚一行人一起见了他们口中的老爹伊恩·瓦斯提。玛丽向瓦斯提介绍了我的来历不明、我的失忆和惊人的恢复能力。瓦斯提对我说，如果不嫌弃我可以住在他的家里，我婉拒了，我告诉他我想跟着托勒密一起在宇宙旅行，说不定有一天能找到我丢失的记忆。瓦斯提没有反对，但他一瞬间闪现的表情告诉我他并不愿意。他让我暂时在小队的庄园里修养，等身体完全恢复再讨论去向的问题。

我恳请他给我一个终端。我失忆了。我很怕有一天再次发生这种情况，我要把从今往后每一天发生的事情都记录下来。

日期：银河历302年6月10日

今天，阿雷路亚和玛丽和托勒密的队员们都回来了。他们降落的时候，我正在停机坪外不远的地方读书。我听着托勒密的引擎声，直觉告诉我有什么地方不对。小队出舱后，我去迎接他们时随口说了一句你们最好检查下引擎。当晚阿雷路亚来我房间找我，问我是怎么判断出引擎有故障的。我回答他我不知道，完全是直觉。他看起来很诧异，半晌，他问我有没有兴趣成为他们小队的一员，这正是我急切盼望的。我一口答应了。他笑了笑，开始对我讲他们小队的“真实”工作。我说我知道，你们干的是军火走私、有时还会接佣兵的活计。他更诧异了。我笑了笑，告诉他如果想别人不知道，你们这座庄园就不应该有客人。他大笑起来，伸出手和我握了握，表示对我加入小队的欢迎。

日期：银河历302年8月30日

今天是我第一次作为托勒密成员登上这座战舰，我的职责是整备员。阿雷路亚看中了我对机械的敏感，希望我能负责托勒密最重要的引擎整备，还有维护那两架MS。我看见MS的瞬间，一种熟悉又恶心的感觉从心底泛起。我不是第一次见到MS。我能确定，自己曾经很多次见到这种庞然大物，并与其交战。玛丽告诉我，她从一个驾驶舱里发现了我，当时我穿着驾驶服。我会不会也是一名驾驶MS的战士？

日期：银河历302年9月5号

阿雷路亚和玛丽，他们……好可怕！今天碰到了帝国的走私巡逻舰，阿雷路亚和玛丽开着那两架MS出去迎战了。我透过指挥室的玻璃目睹了整个战斗过程。两架MS，迎战对方十几架MS，他们二人无论在移动速度还是发射精准度上都和对面敌军有天壤之别，大象和蚂蚁的区别。实在想象不出平时连大声说话都少有的玛丽，杀敌的时候如此果断。至于阿雷路亚，每一枪都是朝着对方驾驶室开的，招招制人死地。我在说什么，他们可怕？观看战斗的过程，我感觉热血沸腾，仿佛那就是我熟悉的战场，我也曾经毫不留情地毁掉他人的生命吗？

另外，阿雷路亚和玛丽回来的时候，我正在那里准备整备MS的事项。他们摘下头盔的一瞬间，我发现了他们的异样。阿雷路亚的刘海方向变了，我第一次看见他的右眼，是金色的，异瞳人！而玛丽，她脸上冷冷的，一直挂着的微笑不见了，她只冲我点了点头就离开了。平时的她无论见到谁都会亲切微笑交谈上几句的。另外，我还听见了他们的对话。

阿雷路亚说：“女人，我杀了10架敌机，你只有8架。你服不服？”

玛丽回答：“哼，也不看看你的MS伤成什么样子，小心下一个死的是自己吧。”

看来书中说的诚然不错，战斗会使人类发狂。这就是宇宙的生存法则吗？

日期：银河历302年9月6日

现在是半夜十二点半，所以日期是9月6日！我被吵得睡不着觉。我隔壁是阿雷路亚的房间。他深更半夜的，到底在搞什么！虽然我早猜出了他和玛丽是情侣关系！没错他是舰长他说了算！但是在托勒密上弄出这么大声音也不太好吧！算了，我还是看书吧。

完全读不下去！托勒密怎么看着都是造价很高的运输舰，为什么隔音这么差！

现在是凌晨四点半，他们终于停了，我却失眠了。该死！

日期：银河历302年10月24日

哈，我终于明白了，人类有双重人格这种东西，哈雷路亚就是这样的。他是阿雷路亚的另一个人格。今天哈雷路亚大摇大摆出现在我面前，把我的眼镜一把扯掉踩碎了。他说我一定是读了太多没用的书才会变成这么呆头呆脑的臭四眼，还说读书有什么好，不如和他一起开MS杀人去。他向我透露了瓦斯提正在制造另一架MS，问我要不要报名参加驾驶员的竞争。听到MS和战场，我心动了，但更多的是迟疑。我最近不止一次想，也许上天让我失忆着活下来，是给我远离战争的机会，我要再次走进血腥里吗？我拾起了被踩歪的眼镜架白了哈雷路亚一眼，虽然阿雷路亚有时候会优柔寡断，我更讨厌他这位暴躁的分身。哈雷路亚看见我的白眼，他被激恼了，对着我的脸就是一拳。我向后一仰躲了过去。他又挥了几拳，全部落空，其中一拳还把墙壁砸出大洞，要不是玛丽及时赶到抱住他，这座庄园都会被他拆了。不过，多亏了他的暴躁，我发现自己的搏击术竟然还不赖。

日期：银河历302年12月24日

今天是圣诞节前夕。这个上古的节日直到今天还在延续，可见人类对狂欢的需求有多么的持久。伊恩·瓦斯提邀请整个托勒密小队到他家里做客。我见到了他的妻子琳达·瓦斯提和他的女儿米蕾娜·瓦斯提，不得不说，他们全家都是热情的人。琳达现烤的苹果派很美味，对于常年在舰上吃冷藏速食的托勒密小队来说真是太难得了。米蕾娜不知为何对我很有兴趣，拉住我问东问西的。她问我喜欢吃什么东西、喜欢什么颜色、爱听什么样的音乐还有喜欢哪位电视明星，全是我不知道该怎么回答的问题。她听到我没有姓氏后，便缠着她爸爸非要他为我挑一个姓氏。据她说整个托勒密小队的姓氏都是瓦斯提起的，阿雷路亚姓帕普提兹姆，玛丽姓帕法西，我没有姓氏会很奇怪。奇怪，这有什么奇怪的。瓦斯提想了想，说提耶利亚是上古语中地球的意思，那就用另一个代表地球的上古语厄迪做我的姓氏吧。我同意后，米蕾娜立刻开始改口称呼我为厄迪桑了，好几次我都以为她在叫其他人。后来，她看我为了应付她的对话说到口干舌燥，便“贴心”地端来一杯水，我是真的渴了，拿着杯子没有多想就喝了一大口，舌头马上烫出一个水泡。等回到托勒密庄园的时候，我祈祷以后少一点机会见到这位“活泼”的瓦斯提小姐。

日期：银河历303年1月1日

新年的愿望：我想要记起我的过去，哪怕只有一点也好。

迄今为止我什么都想不起来。每次尝试回忆，都觉得脑内是一张白纸，而我则像个徒然拿着画笔，毫无灵感的画家，所有情绪堵在心口而没有发泄的出路。我知道我的回忆就藏在我的身体里，我却无法将它们找出来。

日期：银河历303年2月14日

据说今天是情人节。在托勒密上，阿雷路亚当着全舰船员的面送了一束红色玫瑰给玛丽，两人对视的眼神甚至比火红的玫瑰还炽热。

大家都在起哄的时候，我怔怔看着玛丽手中那束玫瑰，无自觉的问了一句：“为什么不是紫色玫瑰？”

我不知道为什么会问出这个问题，气氛一下变冷。阿雷路亚对我的问题感到莫名其妙，但他还是礼貌地回答了我：“玛丽最喜欢红色玫瑰，她喜欢天然的东西。紫色并不是玫瑰的本色。那种定制植物造型和颜色的技术，费沙还没有引进。提耶利亚见过紫色玫瑰？”

我见过吗？能问出这个问题，就说明我可能见过吧。但我无法把眼前这束红玫瑰简单地用紫色替代，怎么想都不对。

紫色玫瑰……它到底是什么样子、到底是哪种紫色？啊！此时此刻，就在我思考这个问题的瞬间，我的脑袋又开始发痛了……


	11. Chapter 11

菲露特·古蕾斯又梦见了自己的父母，自打她记事以后，每年邻近忌日的那个月，总会梦见他们几次。今天，她梦见了父母牵着幼小的她在军事实验基地的绿地公园赏花，母亲在她额头留下一个轻吻，父亲轻轻抚摸她柔软的粉红色头发，她有满腹的话想对父母说，却发不出声音，眼睁睁看着父亲和母亲微笑着从她眼前慢慢消失。菲露特倏地梦中惊醒，脸颊有些凉，哦，又是泪水打湿了枕头。

看看闹钟，已经六点半了，时钟上的日期写着306年4月5日，一个星期后，是父母的忌日。

她用指尖轻轻擦擦眼角，起身开始洗漱。

在军事基地为期半年的实习已经进行了一半，菲露特每天都会比预定集合时间早半小时到达训练营。她所在的部门是后勤总部，这一期总共有13名实习训练生，7男6女。在现如今的和平年代，后勤总部是个既清闲又有油水的肥差，能来这里实习的训练生个个是在军中有头有脸人物的后代。

只是，菲露特是个特例。她的父母只有少校军衔，两人都是联盟的MS设计师。在菲露特2岁时，联盟某最新型号的MS在进行实验战时发生了意外爆炸，参与实验的驾驶员和科研人员无人生还，其中就包括她的双亲。菲露特被父母的老朋友、雪儿·亚克斯迪卡少校收养，她对父母的印象仅仅来自与影像记录及养母的描述。即便如此，菲露特在梦境中看到父母的音容笑貌是那么生动，感受到来自父母的爱意是那么真实可信，她每年都期待着在忌日前后与他们的梦中会面。

直到她长大才知道，夺去他们生命的那台MS，名字是高达，而她此时此刻脚踩着的军事基地卫星上，正有4架高达在服役。菲露特对高达的情感既特殊又复杂。高达里有她父亲和母亲作为战舰设计师的骄傲和心血。作为军人的后代，她心里清楚明白，正是因为高达的存在，她的童年才可以免受战争之苦。所以，她对这个“仇人”无论如何都恨不起来。

半年前，她的养母亚克斯迪卡晋升准将军衔，随之带来的福利就是菲露特的此次实习机会。不善言语的菲露特人生第一次和一群陌生人共同生活这么长时间，对她已是巨大的挑战，更糟糕的是，报到的第一天她就听到了关于养母的闲言蜚语。

“喂，你知道这期有个14岁的小女孩吗？”

“14岁？还没到最低入伍年龄吧，她来做什么？吃奶吗？”

“据说她的养母是那个雪儿·亚克斯迪卡。”

“噫，难怪了。我听我爸爸说，那个雪儿大概和大统领有什么不可告人关系，这几年在军队里晋升速度比火箭还快……”

“小声点！”

其中一个女生看到了从转角出现的菲露特，制止同伴继续说下去，抛给菲露特一个尴尬又不乏轻蔑的微笑后便结伴离去。

菲露特本就不善于社交，听到同期生在背后说养母的坏话，更不愿意混迹人群，索性闷声做事。大家都以为她仗着自己是大统领眼前大红人的养女，生性骄傲高冷，也都避而远之。只有一个叫克莉丝汀·席耶拉的女孩主动接近菲露特，她们很快成了无话不谈的好友。克莉丝汀和菲露特有着同样的烦恼，她是靠着继母新丈夫的地位才得以参与此次实习，在其他人眼里，两人都是光荣的军官后代中的杂草。两棵杂草能抱团取暖，倒也不觉得孤单。

菲露特到达集合会议室，把当天的活动讲义复印好摆在桌上。按照规定，这应该是实习生轮流做的事情，却成了菲露特每天的日常，外人看起来像是“欺凌”，菲露特却并不以为意。

十分钟后，克莉丝汀也进来了，帮助菲露特一起分发讲义。

“喂，菲露特，我们刚来的时候，是不是有个叫洛克昂的上校和你打过招呼？”

克莉丝汀提起时，菲露特才回想起这个人。没错，是有这么个人，他在自己刚开始实习的专门来找过她，说他是养母的老朋友，如果自己在这里有什么不适应可以随时联系他。

“我刚才跑去偷看高达返航了，看见他从降落点出来，身上穿着驾驶服。我猜他肯定是个高达驾驶员。他们真的好帅啊！不管是高达还是驾驶员。菲露特你知道吗，我的梦想是编写高达的操作系统，据说和普通的程式完全不一样，只有顶尖的黑客才能参与……”

菲露特嘴角带着欣赏和鼓励的微笑，安静听着克莉丝汀发表关于梦想和未来的演说，她这个新朋友还有个不为人知的身份——业界已小有名气、代号为“CRS”的黑客。这个秘密克莉丝汀没有告诉任何与她在现实生活有交集的人，只有菲露特例外。菲露特也曾经想把自己父母参与过高达设计并因此丧生的秘密告诉克莉丝汀，话到了嘴边却说不出口，她感激克莉丝汀交心的友谊，同时却讨厌着无法用同样的热情回应克莉丝汀的自己。

在父母的忌日这天，菲露特手脚麻利地结束了实习工作，对克里斯汀谎称身体不适先行离开。

此时她离父母的墓地、联盟首都海尼森的直线距离长达15.3光年，扫墓是不可能的，但是菲露特坚信思念可以超越一切。

在这个军事基地，最适合凭吊的地方莫过于高达的起降区。起降区内部被严密保护，实习生无法进入。菲露特搭乘高速摆渡车，来到起降区附近的公园，眺望着外侧厚厚的灰色金属壁垒，内心思绪万千，连天空开始阴沉、飘下细雨都没有注意到。

“菲露特？你在这里做什么？早上没有查看天气吗，今天有预定的降水。”

富有磁性的男声在身后响起，打断了菲露特对父母的悼念。菲露特觉得这声音有些耳熟，回头一看，是之前和她打过招呼的那位洛克昂上校。他正站在菲露特身后，为她撑着一把宽大的黑色雨伞。

“上校，你……为什么在这里？”菲露特把后面半句“刚从高达上降落吗”生生咽了下去，这是克莉丝汀透露给她的秘密。她暗暗吁了口气，差点一个不留神出卖了朋友。

“哦，我到这边来有些事情要办。你的训练基地离这里很远吧，跑这么远过来有什么事吗？”

“我……其实，今天是我父母的忌日。他们生前是高达设计师，今年我无法去给他们扫墓。这里，大概是离他们最近的地方。”

“……原来是这样，你的父母很了不起呢。”

洛克昂也望向菲露特适才注视的方向，一丝落寞从他的嘴角滑过，片刻沉默后，他轻声问：“你很想念你的父母？”

“其实……他们在我两岁时就去世了，我没有和他们在一起的回忆。”

洛克昂转过头，看着身旁十四岁的娇小女孩，她正低头看着自己的鞋尖，肩膀因为难过微微发颤，看上去下一秒就要哭出来。她此刻的样子，勾起了他十四岁的回忆。

洛克昂叹了口气，抚摸着菲露特的粉红色头发，让她靠向自己，说：“你是个坚强的女孩呢。”

再怎么坚强，也无法让失去亲人的伤痛消失。他曾经历过两次，两次的疤痕仍旧留在心底。

菲露特对洛克昂突如其来的举动有些失措，愣了半晌，红着脸回应道：“上校，您好温柔。”

“只限定女性哦。”洛克昂脸上露出一丝坏笑，心里却是苦的。

“……其实、我的本名不叫洛克昂，我叫尼尔·狄兰迪，父母死于十年前帝国对平民的空袭。另外，我还是一名高达驾驶员。”

菲露特一惊，高达驾驶员的身份是军队机密，他竟然告诉了自己。

“为……为什么要对我说这些？”

“你把你的事情告诉了我，我也要告诉你一些自己的事才公平嘛。”洛克昂脸上绽开一抹温柔的笑容，把菲露特藏在心底的冰雪吹散，她心脏一紧，感觉双颊忽地烫了起来。

“这把伞送给你，我接下来还有事。我之前对你说，如果有什么需要的尽管来找我，只是想找人谈天也可以哦。”说罢，洛克昂把伞塞到菲露特手里，潇洒地摆了摆手转身离开。

菲露特撑着那把黑色大伞，怔怔目送洛克昂消失在雨中。

克莉丝汀很快发现了菲露特的不对劲，她逼菲露特从实招来，最近的心不在焉和时常出现的傻笑是怎么回事。菲露特禁不住友人的软磨硬泡，把洛克昂在父母忌日安慰自己的事情供了出来。克莉丝汀听罢，拍着胸脯保证说一定用自己超凡的黑客技术为好友的初恋提供可靠情报。

几天后，克莉丝汀在实习的休息时间拉着菲露特跑到角落里，悄悄说：“告诉你一个坏消息和一个好消息。你想先听哪一个。”

“别卖这种无聊的关子，有什么直说。”

克莉丝汀叹了口气，说：“这个洛克昂，我几乎找不到什么有用的情报。他之前的经历好像是一片空白。不过我找到了和他有过交集的一个军人，那人曾经在我继父手下工作过，他告诉我洛克昂好像有过一个恋人。”

菲露特注意到了是“有过”。

克莉丝汀接着说：“不过，他的恋人已经死了。这是好消息。”

菲露特摇摇头，这么悲伤的事怎么能算是好消息呢。

“他又告诉我，洛克昂身边对他有想法的女人很多，不过好像没人能成功吸引他的注意，好像他还没有对死去的恋人忘情。唉，也难怪，死人是永远无法超越的啊。不过话说回来，他对你这么在意，说不定他觉得你很特别呢。菲露特，你一定要听我的！想要战胜他身边那帮成熟的女人，你现在就要开始打扮，休息日和我一起去逛街吧。虽说是军事基地买不到什么特别漂亮的衣服，但你再这么土气下去真的不行……”

菲露特只听到“他觉得你很特别”，后面克莉丝汀又说了什么，她完全不清楚。

然而，一直到实习期马上结束，要准备回海尼森之前，菲露特都没有鼓起勇气去找洛克昂“谈天”。在克莉丝汀“你再不行动就很可能永远见不到他了，好歹去要个联系方式嘛”的念叨下，菲露特终于紧握着洛克昂给她的黑色雨伞站在了上校的办公室门前。

27次深呼吸后，她终于缓缓抬起手指，迟疑地敲了敲门。

听到允许进入的命令后，她转动门把手，尽量不让鞋底发出太大声响，走进了房间。

“哦，是菲露特啊。实习快结束了吧，希望这里给你留下了一个美好的回忆。”

洛克昂开朗的声音给了菲露特勇气，她挺起胸抬起头，向着这些日子一直想念的人露出了一个明媚的微笑。

“我是来向上校告别的，同时把您的雨伞还给您。”

“哦，这把雨伞啊，其实不用特意还的，只是军队的量产伞，送给你做个纪念好了。”

菲露特心里一阵激荡，把递出的雨伞收回抱在胸前，正欲说出“请给我您的联系方式”的请求时，她瞥见了洛克昂身后窗台上的一排真空保鲜瓶，每一个瓶子里都插着十支左右的紫色玫瑰。

“好漂亮的玫瑰。”菲露特喃喃道。这不是恭维话，虽然在海尼森人工培植的紫色玫瑰并不罕见，但这些花朵被如此珍重地保存起来，一定对洛克昂有重要意义吧。

洛克昂回头看了一眼玫瑰花，幽幽地说：“这些是我没能送给他的花。”

菲露特的心唰地沉了下去，她马上明白了洛克昂所指的“他”，就是他曾经的恋人。

“我说过，每年生日都会送他一束紫色玫瑰，每年增加一朵。只有第一次的花他收到了，枯萎后我把花扔进了垃圾桶，以为以后还有很多机会……这些瓶子能告诉我他离开了多久。”

总共四束花，他的恋人离开他四年了。

“上校，我想，您的恋人一定也不愿意看见您为了他的死这么难过。”菲露特艰难地说出这句话，她的喉咙哽痛，声音有些沙哑。

“不，他没有死，我能感觉到的，就算别人都认为他已经死了，我也知道他还活着。”

菲露特惊讶地抬头，看到的是洛克昂故作坚强的笑容。此时她有种冲动想放声大哭，为他，也为自己。

“上校，您和您的恋人之间的感情，一定很珍贵吧。”

“嗯……和他的回忆我在这个世界上最重要的东西，我想，直到我死去，我都不会忘记和他相处的一点一滴。”

“好羡慕。”菲露特声若蚊蝇，却还是被洛克昂听到了。

“希望你以后也能遇到这么珍贵的感情，也希望你和对方能白头偕老。”

他脸上的表情很诚恳，却像针一样让少女的心一阵刺痛，她只想赶快逃开。

“上校，那、这把伞我收下了，谢谢您一直以来的照顾。再见。”

“我也没做什么。替我问候亚克斯迪卡准将。再见。”

和洛克昂告别后，菲露特走出他所在的军事办公大楼，倚着路旁的一棵棕榈树树干长叹了一口气，为这段既未开花更未结果的“初恋”举行了两秒钟的默哀仪式。很快，她的念头转到了另一个方向：如此不值一提的单恋，在告终的时候都会感到疼痛，那么、洛克昂在失去最重要的恋人时，又是何种心情呢？

菲露特想象不出来。忽然，她开始期待洛克昂说的“他的恋人没死”是真的，也许有一天，他们还会相见。

少女看着卫星蓝色天空里漂浮着的朵朵白云和穿过它们的人造光源，心情也跟着变得晴朗了。


	12. Chapter 12

**洛克昂**

——洛克昂·史特拉托斯。

在军事文件的电子屏上签下自己的“名字”后，他凝视着屏幕上一串潦草的字母发起了呆。

洛克昂并非他的本名，只是一个他使用了四年的“代号”。他曾经拥有另一个名字。

尼尔·狄兰迪。

虽然偶尔仍会在梦里听见某人如此呼唤自己，不过在现实中，尼尔这个称呼已经成为尘封的往事。上一次从自己的嘴里吐出本名，还是一年前在高达起降基地附近和雪儿·亚克斯迪卡的养女交谈时，那女孩看起来很难过，既然她是雪儿的养女，将这个秘密告诉她也无妨。

四年前，雪儿·亚克斯迪卡来到地球，找到了正在独居中的尼尔。

“尼尔·狄兰迪？”

门口的银发女士扎着高高的马尾，戴着一副金属黑框眼镜，看起来大概三十岁上下年纪。她眉头微颦，一脸严肃，看起来有点可怕，不过尼尔猜她笑起来一定挺漂亮。

尼尔请这位素未蒙面的女士进来，为她倒了一杯咖啡。对所有戴眼镜的人，尼尔都有一种亲切感。

呷了一口咖啡，雪儿清了清嗓子，说出了一个让尼尔万分震惊的消息：“Veda已经彻底消失了。他们对外宣称准将意外死亡。你知道Veda的真相吧？”

尼尔回答他曾经听提耶利亚提到过，雪儿满意地点了点头。

她又告诉尼尔，目前利冯兹已掌握了高达、军事基地的全部控制权，联盟政府的一半势力亦归其所有。

“Veda在几年前曾给我一份加密存储，并告诉我如果他有一天失踪，就去找一个叫尼尔·狄兰迪的人，他掌握着打败变革体的关键。”

变革体。尼尔忽然回忆起了这个奇怪的名词。提耶利亚曾说过他是变革体。

除了提耶利亚，联盟里应该还有其他变革体吧。提耶利亚极少向他提及队友的事情，不过，既然提耶利亚是变革体，尼尔猜想那些队友应该也是同样的存在。

尼尔回想起提耶利亚在军事基地地下进行痛感实验的那个晚上。当时提耶利亚被疼痛折磨到昏死过去，尼尔激动地抓着Veda的衣服质问他对提耶利亚做了什么，Veda带他走进一个密室，递给他写着长长一串密码一样奇怪文字的纸，告诉他记住然后烧掉。

“不要问我它的用处，你只需要记住这串文字，一辈子都不要忘记。我希望永远都用不着它……使用它的时机，就由你自己来判断。好了，去看看提耶利亚吧。”

“尼尔，现在联盟处境非常危险。我们无法解开Veda的加密消息，而公开反对利冯兹的官员也一个个离奇死亡……其实，还有一个无法确定真伪的消息，你的抚养人提耶利亚·厄迪，是死于利冯兹的阴谋。”

“……我想我有解开加密消息的密码。另外，提耶利亚并没有死。”

雪儿吃惊的看着对面的少年。

“他没有死”，尼尔直直看着手里的茶杯，平静地重复了一遍刚才的话。

这孩子一定是疯了吧，雪儿想。不过没关系，目前她急需要能帮得上忙的同伴，头脑正不正常都无所谓。她有强烈预感，尼尔会成为改变局势的关键棋子。

为了保密，雪儿用地球某位车祸死者顶替了尼尔·狄兰迪的身份，并为少年起了个新的名字——洛克昂·史特拉托斯。她把洛克昂带到海尼森，让他在首都入伍，正式成为一名军人。三个月后，洛克昂和其他几名新入伍士兵，一起加入了他曾非常熟悉的边境军事基地卫星。

Veda的加密存储内，记录着发射让变革体失去战斗能力的脑量子波的方法。

变革体依靠脑量子波接收和处理能力拥有了远比人类更敏感的五感，同理，过强的脑量子波也能让他们的五感因过量刺激失去功能。

洛克昂和同伴们成功执行了潜入任务，利冯兹等变革体在强烈的脑量子波影响下被擒获。

联盟政府公开了利冯兹和帝国的勾结的事实以及变革体的真相。在民众的愤怒驱使下，利冯兹和他手下的变革体将被集体处死。

洛克昂看着名单里雷杰尼的名字，不忍提耶利亚唯一的亲人就此死去。他找到雪儿，请求雪儿想办法保住雷杰尼的性命，于是，雪儿向高层建议他们“应该留下几个变革体用于脑量子波研究，这毕竟是伊奥利亚的珍贵遗产”。得到新任大统领同意后，雷杰尼和另外几个新造出来尚未投入使用的变革体一齐被软禁在只有少数人知晓的某个秘密的殖民卫星里。

新上任的联盟政府构建了全新的高达小队，全部由人类驾驶员组成。洛克昂得到雪儿的推荐，并成功通过了驾驶员的筛选，他终于见到了本就属于他的力天使。

半年后，帝国主动和联盟签署了永久和平条款。从那时直到今日，除了民间有意或无意发生的争执与摩擦，宇宙两大集团三年间未出现大规模的战争。

人类终于享受到了期盼已久的和平。

洛克昂签署完所有的电子文件后，放下笔，起身走到窗前，凝望窗外翻滚在天际的层层乌云。

今晚有一场早就预定好的大型降水，会是一场暴风雨吧。

**提耶利亚**

自由行星联盟的宇宙国界线外，隶属费沙军火商的私人飞船托勒密号正开启隐身模式藏在某废弃的殖民卫星的阴影内。

提耶利亚身着MS驾驶服，焦急地坐在飞船总指挥室待命。他的同伴阿雷路亚和索玛比利斯在3小时前出发后，提耶利亚双眼一直紧盯着舵手拉塞眼前的通信器屏幕。托勒密正在执行一项凶险异常的任务——将某叛变的联盟军舰设计专家运送到费沙。

从费沙出发后，他们才得到那位专家很可能已经被联盟军方盯上的消息。如果消息属实，约定的地点埋伏着敌方的MS，等待与该专家接洽的人自投罗网。除了任务本身的危险外，提耶利亚还有另外一个不安的理由。两年前他也成为了一名托勒密MS驾驶员，根据他的战斗经验，如果哈雷路亚这个人格在船长乘上MS前就出现了，接下来准没好事。这样的情况他曾经目睹过3次，第一次哈雷路亚把走私军火的卖方、帝国某黑市大佬的心腹揍掉了两颗门牙，瓦斯提大叔不得不上门道歉，并用两倍的价格买下该批货物。第二次回程路上碰到帝国缴私巡逻军，哈雷路亚与敌军交战时杀红了眼，把托勒密的货仓炸掉一半。第三次碰到了宇宙海盗，哈雷路亚把敌方的MS毁了一半，对方撤退后仍旧穷追不舍妄图赶尽杀绝，并一刀砍断了对其进行阻拦的提耶利亚的MS机械臂。

提耶利亚在指挥室来回踱着步，按照计划他们应该快回来了，希望不要发生意外。不过，有意外也没什么奇怪的，因为这次乘上MS的人是哈雷路亚。

拉塞面前的屏幕闪了起来，在他按下接通按钮的同时提耶利亚已然冲到了屏幕前。

“喂，眼镜！快开着你的MS过来，有好玩的东西！啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

“发生什么了！让索玛说话！”

指望哈雷路亚把事情讲明白是不可能的，不过有一点能肯定，他嘴里的“好玩”等同于“危险”。

荧幕上出现了索玛的脸，同时她的声音也传了过来：“提耶利亚，我们刚刚干掉了两架联盟的MS，还没来得及脱身，没想到他们竟又派来一架高达！”

高达！提耶利亚抛下一句“我马上到！”转身向着MS发射舱飞奔过去。

区区一个军舰设计师，竟然让联盟出动了高达。提耶利亚万万没想到这次的“意外”会是这种走向。

提耶利亚看了看屏幕上队友的定位，哈雷路亚和索玛所在的空域离托勒密已经很近了，决不能让高达发现母舰的位置。提耶利亚决定绕路到高达的后方，对其进行夹击，让敌人误认为他们的大本营在另外一个方位。

前方空域出现了纷杂交错的粒子光束，哈雷路亚和索玛正与高达激战。高达对MS具有压倒性的战力优势，就算由超兵驾驶目前费沙最顶级的MS与其对抗，也只是在勉强拖延时间。

提耶利亚毫不犹豫对准高达的后背中心，向驾驶舱的位置开了一枪。他并不期望一击而中，至少分散敌人的注意力，让战斗动作已显疲态的队友喘口气。

很好，高达避过这一枪，转过身冲向了提耶利亚。

绿色的大家伙，机身比自己驾驶的MS高出1/3。虽然块头大，动作却很灵敏，提耶利亚接下来发出的几枪都被它的身上那几片盾挡了回去，在躲避的同时，从绿色盾牌的缝隙里探出的枪口向提耶利亚的MS射出了致命的粒子光束。

提耶利亚一边后退躲避，一边打开通信器，对哈雷路亚和玛丽说：“我负责吸引高达的火力，你们先撤退，回到托勒密开启战斗模式来救我。”

托勒密的粒子贮存量，应该能击退一架孤军奋战的高达，只是托勒密的战斗模式需要两台MS同时在船内提供能量，在它到来之前，提耶利亚能依靠的只有自己了。

索玛干脆地答应了提耶利亚的方案，她同样明白这是唯一可行的战术。

“坚持住啊提耶利亚！”

“放心吧，我不会和它硬来的。”

为了节省粒子，提耶利亚一直在兜着圈子逃跑和躲避高达的攻击。高达不去追击索玛和哈雷路亚，而是径直追赶自己这台MS，这让提耶利亚相当诧异。这么容易中计吗？看来联盟的驾驶员不过如是，高达只是倚仗着优异的机体性能才能横行宇宙罢了。

粒子存储量在不断下降，提耶利亚的MS和高达之间的速度差异越来越大，间隔距离越来越小。距离再近一点，高达发出的粒子光束就很难躲避了。提耶利亚把心一横，拔出实体刀，一个回旋喷射转身，直冲进高达怀里。

高达显然没想到提耶利亚会做出自杀式行为，动作停顿了一下。就在这停顿的一瞬间，提耶利亚挥出的实体刀砍伤了高达狙击枪的发射口。

提耶利亚暗喜，看来这把用顶级超强纤维制成的刀，对付起高达也并不落下风，失去了狙击能力的高达，还有什么可怕的地方？

提耶利亚并没胆量与高达进行近战，用全力逃跑、拖延时间等待救援才是眼前的上策，不过，提耶利亚操纵的MS，前进方向还没来得及掉转，肩部就被高达的手臂碰到了。

几乎是条件反射，提耶利亚将MS向下沉去，挥刀朝高达的腿部砍过去。无论是在庄园与超兵小队进行真人对决，还是MS上的对战，提耶利亚从不会畏惧近身搏击，这自信来源于他的肌肉记忆。没错，虽然脑内记忆全部消失，肌肉记忆还在，这些叫不上名字的奇怪招式，是提耶利亚与过去的唯一关联。

高达躲开了提耶利亚的刀，可是劈落的刀只是虚晃，提耶利亚倒转机身，MS的右腿朝着高达的驾驶室踢了过去。

只要踢中驾驶室，剧烈震荡至少能让这个驾驶员昏迷两秒钟，争取宝贵的逃脱时间。没想到高达好像早就看穿了提耶利亚的后招，MS的右腿碰到的是原本挂在高达右肩上的坚硬盾牌。

和盾牌撞击带来的震感让提耶利亚一阵晕眩。意识恢复后，他发觉自己所在的驾驶舱已经和MS本体脱离，正被高达的机械手指拎住，朝着托勒密所在方向相反的地方高速前进。

提耶利亚从模糊意识中清醒过来：自己已经是敌人手中的俘虏了。

全速前行中的驾驶舱摇坠得让提耶利亚头脑发胀，胃袋也被翻搅得快要呕吐出来，他咬住牙按了按驾驶舱的紧急呼救按钮，完全没有反应。看来对方第一时间就破坏了驾驶舱后部的通信模块。

究竟飞了多久才降落，提耶利亚完全没有概念，他所有的精力都用来勉强保持住意识的清醒。直到驾驶舱被抛到地上后，他才敢深深吸一口气，平复仿佛被搅成一团的五脏六腑，然后睁开紧闭的双眼，摸了摸身后的手枪。

还有最后一次机会，不管等一下是谁来开门，能劫持他做人质的话，或许还有一线生机。

驾驶室的门咣地被打开，提耶利亚举起枪的同时，一道强光射进了他的瞳孔，双眼顿时失明。提耶利亚惊恐之余，未经思考便按动了手里的板机。

“啊！”

一声男人的惨叫传入耳朵，提耶利亚还没来得及为射中目标开心，手腕便遭到重击，枪也被打落。下一秒，提耶利亚的双手便在手铐的禁锢下失去自由，什么人揪住了他的衣领，将他腾空摔在地上。

头盔被除了下来，视力仍没有完全恢复。还好，眼前只有一个人。是个男人，看不清脸，从身体的轮廓，提耶利亚辨认出那人正捂着流血的左腕，太可惜了，刚才那一枪只擦伤了他的手腕。

“你……是你！是你吗？提耶利亚？提耶利亚！”

模糊的人影向提耶利亚不断靠近，激动地叫着他的名字。

提耶利亚紧紧闭上双眼摇了摇头，再次睁开眼时，他终于看清了这张近在咫尺的脸。那人有着棕色的卷曲长发，一双祖母绿的瞳孔，仿佛含泪的眼眸，挺拔的鼻梁以及线条粗旷的下巴，因为隔得太近，提耶利亚甚至能看清他胡渣的毛孔。好陌生的一张脸，提耶利亚并不认识这个男人。

提耶利亚微蹙眉心，眼神如适才暂时失明那般茫然，问：“你……是谁？”

**洛克昂与提耶利亚**

洛克昂花了十分钟才确定这两件事：第一，眼前的战俘对自己没有任何印象。第二，这人不但面容与提耶利亚一样，他的名字也叫提耶利亚。至于眼前人与那个他熟知的提耶利亚有何关系，还是变革体与帝国勾结的新密谋产物，洛克昂无从确认。出于警惕心，他没有泄露己方任何信息，但也不想把这个与提耶利亚长相一模一样的俘虏交由军方处理。

要给他个合理的身份把他留在身边。再怎么说，都是刚才要置双方于死地的敌人，现在若是解开他的手铐，说不准什么时候会背后给自己来一刀，但如果直接把他带回军事基地，高达起降舱处众目睽睽，又要如何向他们解释驾驶舱平白无故多出来这个人。

洛克昂选择的降落点是一个因老旧过时而被弃用的军用卫星，平时高达驾驶员在边境巡航时会选择在这里稍作休息，所以氧气生产装置并未停止运转，虽说空气含氧量稀薄但也不至于胸闷气喘，但要于此环境进行高强度的大脑思考活动，这点氧气好像又不太够。

洛克昂想出的方案，实在不好评价是高明还是不高明——他驾驶高达上的逃生艇，带着提耶利亚来到距离最近的一个相当贫困的殖民卫星上，打听并找到卫星上的性工作者聚集地，在一群花枝招展的女性中挑了一个和提耶利亚身材相仿的妓女，并花大价钱买下她一套包括内衣在内的全套行装。

回到废旧军用卫星，洛克昂把买来的女装塞到提耶利亚怀里，啪地解开了手铐。

“把这些衣服换上。”

“开什么玩笑。我死都不要穿女人的衣服！还是做那种事的女人！”

好像碰到什么病毒一样，提耶利亚嫌弃地把手中的衣物抛到地上。

“喂，你少瞧不起人了。做‘那种事’的女人也不该被瞧不起。何况你做的也不是什么光明正大的行当。让我猜猜，你们不是佣军就是宇宙海盗吧，还不是成天做些偷蒙拐骗伤天害理的事？”

见提耶利亚把头扭到一边不回答，洛克昂接着说：

“穿上吧，否则我只能把你交给联盟军方。相信我，他们的审讯方法一定能让你觉得还是现在死在这里更好一点。”

提耶利亚在心里掂量了一下眼前男人的话，不管他出于什么目的想要私下关押自己，从他这里逃跑的难度总比被军方看押简单得多。提耶利亚捡起地上的衣服的瞬间，想起刚才这男人在妓女堆与一群女人打情骂俏的嘴脸，心里忽地泛起说不出的厌恶感。

“你转过头去。”

“喂，转过头去可就看不见你了，我没那么蠢。大家都是男人，别像个姑娘一样忸怩。”

看着男人戏谑的表情，提耶利亚眼角和嘴角抽搐了一下，从鼻腔狠狠呼出一口粗气，愤愤转过身除掉驾驶服和内里的紧身衣，换上女人的胸衣和裙装。

提耶利亚整理好衣服，回头看到男人正用呆滞的眼神盯着自己，膨胀的怒气瞬间冲顶，他忘记了俘虏身份，大声吼道：“你……你看什么看！”

洛克昂惊醒似地收回目光，慌忙道歉：“对不起……”

（竟然看呆了，太失态了。但这人的身体……）

洛克昂掏出手铐，重新扣住提耶利亚。

“我们现在要回联盟军队，你按照我的指示行事，否则我也保护不了你。”

“喂……我该怎么称呼你，不能总叫你‘喂’吧。还有，我忘记问你，刚才你为什么叫我提耶利亚？你如何知道我的名字？”

“你让我想起了一个老熟人，他也叫提耶利亚，不过这也不是什么罕见的名字……你叫我洛克昂吧，大家都这么称呼我的。”

高达与联盟军事卫星基地起降舱接轨后，洛克昂解开提耶利亚的手铐放入怀中，并吩咐提耶利亚等下不管发生什么都不要抬起头，也不要做无谓的反抗。

洛克昂搂住提耶利亚的腰肢，抓着降落缆绳下降到地面。

“喂，洛克昂，你从哪里抓来的美人？”

周遭接着响起阵阵口哨声和嬉笑声。

只听洛克昂用同样轻佻的语气回答同伴的问题：“刚才巡逻时碰到了走私贩子，本来抓住了一个MS驾驶员准备带回来拷问，一个不小心让他自尽了。这女孩被囚禁在驾驶舱里，她说自己是被抢去的。我想不能把她仍在宇宙里，就把她带回来了。”

“啊哈哈，还有这种好事，怎么没被我碰上！不过，我一直以为你不近美色呢！”

“啊哈哈哈……”

洛克昂用尴尬的笑声打着哈哈，脚下丝毫不停，快步带着提耶利亚离开了高达起降舱。

一直走到悬浮车的停车场，他才把手从提耶利亚腰上撤下。洛克昂把提耶利亚推进副驾驶，重新把手铐掏出给他铐上，才坐进驾驶室启动了车子。

“你究竟要带我去哪？！”

手铐三番四次被解开又再扣上，提耶利亚大为恼火。

洛克昂惜字如金吐出“回家”二字，抛给了提耶利亚一个“闭嘴”的眼神，接着便无视提耶利亚一切言语上的反抗，不再多说一个字。


	13. Chapter 13

提耶利亚的手铐被取下了，替代品是一只从外表上看与普通金属链的手表没有任何差异的手环。没错，链条上甚至还装模作样附着一只表盘。提耶利亚不知道这只手环的真实名称是“便携式脑量子波感应装置”，它能够捕捉到到佩戴者“逃走”、“攻击”及“杀意”等危险信号，并根据信号做出相应的惩罚。

三天内，提耶利亚已经尝试了两次“逃走”的惩罚和一次“杀意”惩罚。其中，“杀意”的惩罚让他在马桶上足足吐了两个小时。他吐得死去活来的时候，作为谋杀对象的洛克昂还端着水杯站在一旁抚摸他的后背，说着“喝点水，否则吐不出来更难受……以后不要再做这种尝试了，连我都无法解除手环发出的生物电惩罚”这样的风凉话。

提耶利亚是聪明人，他很快放弃了“暴力拆除手环”以及一切逃跑和伤害洛克昂的想法。

相处的三天里，他至少肯定了洛克昂并不存在伤害自己的意图，不如说，他对待囚犯的方式小心的过分了。洛克昂让提耶利亚睡的房间比他本人睡的还要宽敞，除了不能离开这间宿舍外，并未限制提耶利亚的人身自由，更没有进行任何拷打逼问。有时洛克昂会目不转睛看着提耶利亚一言不发，看到提耶利亚后背冷汗流下、汗毛竖起、双腿禁不住想逃，逃跑的意念引得腕上手环“滴滴”响起预警，洛克昂才惊醒似地收回目光。

提耶利亚几次想问洛克昂提到的那个自己让他想起的“老熟人”的事情，或许那个人和自己的过去有什么关联。然而，在托勒密生活的五年，让他不再纠结于丢失的记忆，提耶利亚已经把阿雷路亚玛丽拉塞等一众伙伴还有瓦斯提一家看作是家人一般的存在。决定成为MS驾驶员也是出于同样的心情——他想用自己的力量，保护那些朋友和同伴们。

面对重新找回记忆的可能性，提耶利亚有些犹豫，现在的他已经有了活下去的意义，找到了战斗的理由。倘若过去的他是个冷血的杀人机器或十恶不赦的坏人，提耶利亚宁可让那个人就这样消失。

一周后，某天傍晚，洛克昂告知提耶利亚明天要带他远行。

“去哪里？”

“到了你就知道了。”

又是这句话，一样的对话已经进行过很多次了。不仅提耶利亚藏着一肚子的秘密，洛克昂也是一样。几天来，他们没有任何有效交流，维系着奇怪的“囚禁”与“被囚禁”的关系。

次日，洛克昂带着乔扮成女人的提耶利亚坐上星际航班，先飞往联盟的大型次中心行星，再从那里搭上另一架飞船抵达不知名城市，下船后洛克昂又租了一架小型宇宙飞行器，最终，他们降落在一个再普通不过的殖民卫星上。

提耶利亚跟着托勒密做走私生意的这几年，看遍了联盟和帝国各式各样的殖民卫星，而现在脚下的殖民卫星和其他量产设计的联盟卫星一样，没有任何特别之处。洛克昂带他来这里究竟要做什么？

进入居民生活区后，两人摘下了氧气面罩，洛克昂找到一家不起眼的旅店，和柜台的接待说他几天前曾预定了这儿的房间。

打开房门，一股陈旧的味道扑面钻入鼻腔，屋内只有简单的两张床，一个柜子以及一盏台灯。看着灯罩上的灰尘厚度，提耶利亚能大约估计出这间旅馆清洁工的懒惰程度。

洛克昂从行李箱中取出两套西装，将其中一套抛给提耶利亚。

“换上。”

“怎么？不要我穿女装了？”

提耶利亚用半笑的口吻问。

“等下要去的地方只有研究人员才能进，我伪造了你的身份。把手环藏在衬衣袖管内，记住不要多说话，小心漏馅。”

“哟，看不出你还是个研究人员，我以为你只是个四肢发达的军人。”

显然是听出提耶利亚言语中的讽刺，洛克昂微微眯起眼，停顿了一下说：“我只是和这里的人有些渊源。”

说罢，洛克昂默默换好自己那套西装，然后坐在床边，沉默地等待提耶利亚将身上的女式长裙换成西服和领带。

一小时后，洛克昂带着提耶利亚在一扇高高的铁门前停下，他从胸前口袋取出一张黑色的电子ID卡，插入位于门上正中间的一条窄缝内。原本全是灰色的铁门上出现了一个屏幕，同时传来了电子女声：

“您好，洛克昂·史特拉托斯先生。请问您有带领其他同行者吗？”

洛克昂伸手把提耶利亚拉到屏幕前站定，说：“有，这位是埃弗曼教授。”

“正在进行虹膜扫描……身份确认完毕。欢迎光临。”

毫无感情的女声消失后，灰色大门缓缓打开。映入眼帘的是大面积的紫色与绿色色块，原来，铁门后藏着一片面积相当大的花园。除了绿油油的草地，花圃里的花几乎全是紫色——紫罗兰、紫丁香、薰衣草和紫色郁金香，原本花期不同的花朵在人工调节的土壤和气候中争相开放。香气的环绕包围下，交叉坐落着几栋白色的楼房。

洛克昂径直往其中一栋房子走去，提耶利亚忍着巨大的疑惑跟在洛克昂身后。再次与AI语音确认身份后，洛克昂走进电梯，按下最高楼层的按钮。

电梯门打开，与之连接的是一条长长的空荡荡的走廊，在走廊尽头，有着唯一一扇白色的房门。

提耶利亚一看到那扇门，强烈的不安便从心底涌现，继而蔓延到全身。提耶利亚双手开始发颤，直感告诉他，门后有过去的自己。

从白色房门中间见方的玻璃上，映着提耶利亚自己的倒影，除了倒影，他还看见房间里白色沙发上坐在和自己有同样面容的另一个人。

“来了？”门口的对讲机传来了那人的声音，只有简短的两个字，却像刀子一样插进提耶利亚的脑海，并激起巨大的涟漪。

“是的。”洛克昂看着房内之人回答。

“让他进来啊，这间屋子会屏蔽脑量子波，隔着这扇门我可没法帮你。”

洛克昂犹豫了几秒，拿出黑色ID卡插入门侧的卡槽。白色房门打开后，他示意提耶利亚进去，而自己仍旧留在门外。

洛克昂透过玻璃注视着提耶利亚的一举一动。雷杰尼全程没有张开嘴，提耶利亚脸上的表情先从疑惑转到惊讶，随后悲伤、愤怒和痛苦的表情相继出现，最后提耶利亚像是受了巨大的打击，瘫坐在沙发上。

他记起来了！洛克昂在心里欢呼着。雷杰尼的脑量子波果然能让提耶利亚的记忆恢复。

就算知道这几年的巨变和雷杰尼被囚禁的现状会给提耶利亚带来痛苦，洛克昂仍必须这样做，他要找回曾经的提耶利亚，他曾经拥有过的提耶利亚。

经过漫长的两个小时，提耶利亚与雷杰尼拥抱了一下，失魂落魄地从再次开启的房门走了出来。

房门关闭后，对讲机又一次传出雷杰尼的声音：“我能说的都已经说完了，祝你好运。我欠你的就此还清。”

声音还是带着雷杰尼惯有的幸灾乐祸口吻，洛克昂没有回答，转身快步跟上自顾自走着的提耶利亚。

回旅馆的路上，提耶利亚一声不吭，视线一直固定在车窗外。一定是他受的打击太大了，洛克昂想。

直到进了旅馆，关上房门，他才敢释放一路上压抑住的喜悦。洛克昂转过身，紧紧抱住提耶利亚，抚摸着散在他肩上的紫色发梢说：“太好了，你终于都记起来了。”

“放、放开我！你为什么抱我？”

被恼怒地推开后，洛克昂惊讶地看着提耶利亚气愤的脸。

“你……你不是都记起来了吗？”

“我的确记起了一些。我记起了雷杰尼、Veda还有利冯兹他们，还记起自己曾经是一名高达驾驶员。我也问了雷杰尼你是谁，他告诉我你是我收养的孩子，不过……我还是对你没有印象，完全不记得曾经收养过你的事情。”


	14. Chapter 14

洛克昂抓起提耶利亚的领带：“你记起了雷杰尼、利冯兹、Veda，单单记不起我？”  
眼里烧起的怒火仿佛要把提耶利亚吞噬进去。  
“放开我！好歹我曾经是你的监护人。记不起来也没办法啊，人总是会逃避不愉快的记忆……”  
“你的意思是和我在一起令你不愉快咯？！”  
“我……我怎么知道，什么都记不起来……”  
提耶利亚嗫嚅着，相处这几天他还从未见洛克昂发这么大的脾气。不过，自己毕竟是他的“监护人”，气势上没有必要低人一等，于是提耶利亚鼓起勇气大声抗议：  
“你对待监护人要有基本的礼貌吧。”  
“哈，监护人？那种关系只维持到19岁，我现在已经24岁了。而且，我和你远不止监护和被监护的单纯关系……”

洛克昂的身体靠上提耶利亚，面部贴近到鼻尖几乎要碰到的距离，低下头对着提耶利亚的耳边用煽动的口吻说：  
“我还没满18岁，你就和我发生了关系。”  
提耶利亚好像听到了恐怖故事般睁大双目，嘴唇惊愕地一开一合，一句“不可能……”刚到嘴边就被打断。  
“怎么，不敢相信？很震惊吗？无法接受过去的你是同性恋，而我就是你的恋爱对象？不过你放心，作为监护人你很称职，是我主动要的你。……同我在一起不愉快？呵呵，也许吧。我从来都不懂你的想法。你和我上床也许只是出于同情和可怜，我甚至不确定你有没有真正喜欢过我。你为什么抛下我一个人走掉，我也不知道。现在你回来了，什么都想起来，只忘记了我。可能……可能你真的只把我当Veda的替代品，或者一只能给你带来安慰的宠物吧……”  
洛克昂的表情已经分辨不出是哭还是笑，这张扭曲的脸在提耶利亚看来十分可怖，可是惊恐之余，又在心底泛起一丝隐隐的痛楚。

“你……你先冷静一点，我们慢慢谈谈……”  
“没什么好谈的！我说了我根本不懂你的想法，我所了解的就是你这具变革体的身体而已。你用MS攻击我的动作……哼，我真蠢，那时候就应该确定对面是你了，招式和以前一模一样呢……”

洛克昂的眼神像盯着猎物的野兽，他松开提耶利亚的领带，手指绕到后面揪住头发，逼提耶利亚抬起下颚，凑到他的耳边低声说：“脑子什么都不记得了，身体应该还没忘吧……试一下就知道了。”  
洛克昂的呼气喷上脸颊，灼热感让提耶利亚脖颈一阵发麻，身体借着被揪住的头发传来的力量抛到了旅馆的床上，一股不容反抗的压力跟着随之欺上的男人覆盖到全身。  
“放开我！”提耶利亚能做的只有言语上的反抗，那个可恶的手环让他毫无反击之力。  
“我足足等了五年才等到你。死了这条心吧，我再也不会让你从我身边逃开了。”

领带被一把扯开，接着便传来纽扣崩落在地毯上的闷声，褪下的衬衣在手腕上打了个死结，将提耶利亚的双手牢牢绑在背后。明明已经没有资格反抗，还要遭受这种屈辱，委屈的眼泪夺眶而出，提耶利亚扭过头对施虐的男人报以怨恨的眼神。  
“你以前就是这么对我的？怪不得我死都不愿意记起你！”  
“我怎么对待你你很快就知道了。你这么多话很烦啊，闭上嘴好好享受吧。”  
洛克昂边卷起散落在一旁的领带塞住提耶利亚的嘴，边把提耶利亚赤裸的上身翻了过来。

“放心，我会好好疼爱你的，做完了再告诉我你记起了多少。”  
洛克昂的呢喃挑动起耳膜神经，沿着后背直穿到心脏。应该感受到的是恐惧和侮辱才对，但实际上，他的身体好像在期待，提耶利亚呜咽着拼命摇头，怕自己放弃反抗就会被这种期待吞噬掉。

下体衣物被剥离时，提耶利亚乱蹬的双腿被狠狠压住，接下来便收到“你再乱动，我就把你的两条腿也绑起来，很不雅观哦，你不想要那样吧”的威胁。提耶利亚知道洛克昂不是在开玩笑，只能放弃挣扎。

双腿之间被陌生的手揉搓着，力道很轻柔，前端和根部被反复刺激，很快分身便坚硬地抬起头来。  
虽然知道是身体擅自做主起了反应，适才遍布全身的紧张感却在生理反应中消失了大半。  
洛克昂用舌尖舔了一下从提耶利亚前端冒出的液体，用怀念的语气自说自话：“我们第一次做的时候你很怕呢，现在还怕吗？放心，我的技术已经被你调教得很成熟了……”  
分身被整个含入洛克昂的口中，温暖湿润的感觉从下体侵袭到全身。湿滑的舌头上下流窜，唾液与体液交融发出淫靡的水声，提耶利亚不自觉抬起腰身，喉咙隔着领带的布料泄露出不成样的呻吟。在记忆中没有任何印象的体验刺激下，提耶利亚的肉体毫无抵抗地陷落了。  
“……好浓啊，提耶利亚很久没做了吧。精液的味道和你的容貌一样，过了五年都没有任何变化呢……”  
洛克昂用右手拇指先抹了抹唇角，再捏起提耶利亚高潮过后绯红的脸颊，说出不怀好意的挑逗语言。

下体还在不断流出白浊，提耶利亚头脑空白，用湿润的双目看了看洛克昂模糊的脸，羞恼地闭上眼睛，把头别向另外一边。

“别睡啊，这只是刚刚开始，今晚还很长呢。先让你释放一次，接下来才能用心好好回忆。”

洛克昂拍了拍提耶利亚发烫的脸，抬起身单手扯掉颈上领带，脱掉自己的西装和衬衣。提耶利亚不敢睁开眼，成熟男性身体的分量压得提耶利亚身下被捆绑的双手有些发麻，他甚至能感觉到洛克昂坚实分明的胸肌和腹肌线条。此时洛克昂温柔的拥抱比刚才的粗暴对待更让提耶利亚惧怕。

“你的耳朵很敏感……这里。以前你总是边笑着说‘不要’，一边抓紧我……”  
在耳畔呢喃声和呼吸的刺激下，提耶利亚脸上的红晕从耳朵弥漫到脸颊，一直延伸到后颈的神经末梢。滚烫的舌尖开始反复挑逗提耶利亚的耳垂、耳廓的内侧和脖颈处。  
提耶利亚发现洛克昂说的没错，自己这几个部位的神经根本不堪忍受近乎执拗的羞辱，浑身上下冒起一层鸡皮疙瘩，不知是出于反抗还是兴奋，被绑住的手不自觉握成了拳头状。

两侧的耳朵和脖颈在强势的攻击下酸软无力，鼻腔传出加重的喘息声，刚刚释放过的分身再次抬起头。洛克昂笑着说了声“这么急吗”，提耶利亚知道他在嘲讽，却连抬起眼皮怒视的力气都没有了。不知不觉间已经放弃了思考，“变成什么样都无所谓，思考只会徒添痛苦罢了”的想法侵占了他的心。

洛克昂的舌尖顺着锁骨下滑，来到提耶利亚的胸口。他忽然抬起身子，停下了动作。  
提耶利亚困惑地睁开眼，正好与洛克昂目光相对。洛克昂嘴角划出一个苦笑，用拇指按住提耶里的右侧乳头，轻声说：“每次碰这里你都会说痛，不过疼痛对于现在的你可能是个不错的刺激”。

说罢，他的食指和拇指夹住粉红色细粒突起，边旋转边向外拉，起初力道很轻，随后缓缓加重，直到变硬。又被说中了，的确很痛，但在疼痛中渐渐产生的快感，让提耶利亚更加羞耻，他向后仰头，盯着天花板的吊灯拼命屏住呼吸。

洛克昂的牙齿咬上已经红肿的乳尖时，提耶利亚发出了近似哭喊的悲鸣。敏感的部位在牙齿和舌尖的交替肆虐下带来的快感让他的腰部僵直地抬起，身下的原本平整床单在脚尖的蹬踢中变得凌乱不堪。

“果然，你的身体反应和以前一样，它还牢牢地记着我呢……”  
洛克昂撕咬着另一边的乳尖，抬起眼皮看着提耶利亚的反应，含糊不清地咕哝道。  
“那这里呢？这里应该也记得吧？”

指尖在提耶利亚腹部挑抹了些许液体，手掌探入提耶利亚股间。手指刚刚碰到入口，腰部就像条件反射一样向后跳。

嘴巴被塞住，无法发出“不可以”的乞求，提耶利亚眼角流下大颗的眼泪，躺在床上拼命摇着头，向床头方向扭动身体。  
“啧。”洛克昂对提耶利亚强烈的拒绝态度不耐地咂了咂嘴，“你还是放松一点比较好。……我不会伤害你的，这种事我们做过上百次了，怎么让你舒服我很清楚。”  
嘴上轻声细语地安慰，手却强硬地拉着提耶利亚的脚把他拽了回来，掰着膝盖将双腿大大分开。

提耶利亚绝望地紧紧闭上眼，本下一秒以为会粗暴地进入，但恰恰相反，入口处被指腹轻柔地按摩，适才激烈抵抗的腿部肌肉也慢慢松弛下来。

等到身体内部感受到洛克昂指节的触感时，已被绝望感和麻痹感侵占全身的提耶利亚终于放弃了反抗的念头。现在被洛克昂的指尖反复按压的那一点，适才被第一次触碰到时呼吸暂停膝盖打颤、思想一片空白之际，提耶利亚的脑海闪过了一个人影。他的背影很熟悉，却记不起来是谁，提耶利亚想要追上去，那人却越跑越快，等回过神睁开眼，人影已和眼前的洛克昂重叠在一起。

他正低着头，用手指在提耶利亚的体内温柔地翻搅。明明在对自己做这样过分的事情，脸部的神情却找不到一丝猥亵，甚至透着无尽的落寞，提耶利亚的心脏一阵紧缩。

提耶利亚发现自己再也无法让视线离开洛克昂的脸，洛克昂却不发一言，默默将视线固定在提耶利亚的小腹，执着地继续为入口扩张。

一切准备就绪后，洛克昂才抬起头，不经意间迎上提耶利亚注视他的目光，愧疚的神色在他脸上一闪而过。他抓住提耶利亚的胳膊，将身体整个翻了过来。提耶利亚双膝跪在床上，反绑着的双手被牢牢抓住，紧接着洛克昂的分身长驱直入，贯穿了提耶利亚的后穴。

比适才更强烈的绝顶刺激一下冲到头顶，下体被动地跟随被抓住的双手有节奏地一次次深深吞下身后男人的勃起。和刚才被洛克昂用嘴抚慰后的射精完全不同，这次的感觉要强烈一万倍。提耶利亚的矜持和骄傲随着愈发强烈的冲击被彻底粉碎了，抵抗已经无济于事。

结束时的脱力感席卷了全身，提耶利亚绵软地倒在床单上，身下传来二人体液的粘稠混合物的冰凉感。洛克昂就伏在他的身上，双臂环在提耶利亚的前胸，耳边传来的是两人混合在一起的紊乱喘息声。

余韵过后，洛克昂解开了提耶利亚被捆绑的手，取出塞在嘴里的领带。  
“对不起。”  
伏在耳边的低语道歉让提耶利亚的心脏再一次紧缩。  
“求你告诉我……你没完全忘记……只记得一点也好……”  
洛克昂的脸埋在提耶利亚颈间的发丝，声带颤抖着说道。

提耶利亚回过头，伸出手抬起洛克昂的脸。洛克昂红肿的双眼带着一丝乞求，让提耶利亚不忍心拒绝。这时候如果说出“对不起，我还是不记得你”听上去好残忍，所以提耶利亚只是轻轻摇了摇头。然后，在洛克昂的眼神变成绝望之前，提耶利亚主动覆上了他颤抖的唇。


	15. 结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里是原定的结局。具体结局如何，等待00第三季后再补完。

洛克昂和失忆的提耶利亚共同生活了一年，仍旧没让提耶利亚想起自己。提耶利亚向洛克昂讲了他与托勒密那群伙伴在一起的日子，提到了自己把他们当成“家人”。洛克昂明白自己再也无法成为提耶利亚的“家人”，决定给提耶利亚自由。

他带着提耶利亚来到地球，那时他们在生离死别前渡过最后快乐时光的地方。洛克昂想给自己最后一次机会，期望提耶利亚能在这里记起自己，可惜还是失败了。

在之前买下的那辆车里，洛克昂解开了提耶利亚的手环，并告诉提耶利亚，自己会放下过去往前看，会努力忘记他。托勒密飞船在地球等着提耶利亚，联邦已经和费沙签订了军事贸易合约，以后不需要再做走私生意了，托勒密是得到认证的贸易商船。

提耶利亚下了车，往托勒密所在的方向走去。走着走着，眼泪滚滚落下。是谁说永远不会忘记自己的，究竟是谁？为什么记不起来？

……

洛克昂趴在方向盘上，听着远处的海浪声，仿佛在嘲笑自己故作潇洒后的蠢态。忽然他听见敲击车窗的声音，抬起头看见提耶利亚站在车门外。

“你说谎！”车门打开后，提耶利亚恼怒地冲洛克昂喊道。

“什么？”

“是你吧？你说过永远不会忘记我不是吗？尼尔·狄兰迪……”


End file.
